Taken
by Code-Kya
Summary: "You'll always be there for me right? Promise?" I felt his cool breath on my lips.  "Promise." Mori/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Peeps This is my second fan fic im making I hope you all enjoy it! Ill ask you questions of what should or should not be in the story. Anyway Review!**

"Dad!" A 13-year-old Haruhi runs up to her father.

"What is it Haruhi? Are you hurt?" Haruhi looked like she saw a ghost.

"No I was about to go upstairs to our apartment when I herd crying in the alleyway. I looked a-and it was a girl she's severely hurt!"

Haruhi went back to the alley way and Ranka followed her. When they got there his eyes widen of what he saw, Haruhi was right it was a girl, she had long light brown hair and she was sprawled against the ground badly beaten with her cloths ripped off. Her breathing was shallow. Ranka looked over at Haruhi she was pale and shaking.

"Is she okay Dad?" He didn't know how to answer. Yes? No? He looked into her soft brown eyes and took out his phone.

"She needs to go to a hospital Haruhi."

"What about her parents?"

Now Ranka was a very over exaggerated transsexual, but when his daughter is worried, scared or hurt he gets serious. He stood up and looked around the alley a rotten smell came to his face. It was a dumpster,_ Of course it would stink _he thought. Oh how wrong he was. As he looked in he tried to keep the contents in his stomach. A man, who had the same brown hair as the girl stared up into the sky with lifeless eyes. _He must have been the girl's father._ Ranka turned away and called 911 when he was done. When he got back to Haruhi the girl was sitting up head in her knees while Haruhi was tying to comfort her. Ranka took of his jacket and put it around the girl. She looked up with fearful bluish-gray eyes.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She cowered back but flinched trying to do so. Ranka kneeled down and looked at her with sympathy.

"We're not going to hurt you. My name is Ryoji but you can call me Ranka and this is my daughter Haruhi." She looked up.

"M-my name is Kyaoinzuki but you can call me Kya." Before they could say anything else the sound of sirens came closer and the ambulance came to a stop. The nurses came out with a gurney. Kya's eyes widen.

"Please come with me I don't want to be alone again!" Haruhi looked up at her dad with pleading eyes. Ranka sighed. "Don't worry Kya we'll come with you." As they got into the ambulance Haruhi took Kya's hand and smiled.

Ranka and Haruhi were waiting for the doctor to come out and give them the results. Haruhi fiddled with her fingers.

"Dad you think if Kya has no place to go can she come live with us?" Haruhi knew they weren't the richest family in the world but this girl obliviously had nobody and was all alone.

"Haruhi…"

"Fujioka!" Ranks stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she?" They doctor sighed.

"Ranks this girl was violently raped, I've seen her profile and she's been here before. You see she was raped at the age of 8 and her mother was killed when trying to protect her. The people who did this to her put a scar on her back, they must have been travelers because the scar means 'taken' in Germen."

_So_, Ranka thought_ her mother is already dead and so is her father, she has no one. _"Is there any other family member she can go to?" The doctor sighed.

"Sadly no she has no one in her life now." Ranka thought for a moment.

"Well can I adopt?" The doctor flipped through paper work.

"Yes, you can acclaim legal guardian ship over her." He took out a paper. "Sign here." Ranka scanned through the contract:

_**If the child has an emotional breakdown or memories of his/her past comes to mind it will be shown mentally, physically, or visually.**_

_What does that mean? _"What's your name?" The doctor eyed him.

"Seiko." Ranka sighed and signed the paper. The doctor smiled and took it.

"Miss Kyaoinzuki is in room 202 getting changed you can go and see her if you like." He smiled and walked of into the hall way disappearing in sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Years Later

**Yay I got one review! Don't worry Mizuno its not going to be emo! Any way thx to your review Im going to try and update twice as fast! Heres the Second Chapter! Oh just to let you know the Host Club has already been to Haruhi's house but they didn't go to her room.**

**Chapter 2: Two Years later**

"KYA!" Ranka ran into Kya's and Haruhi's room. "Guess what!" You could say Kyaoinzuki is a prodigy, a music prodigy to be exact she could sing and play multiple instruments but her favorite was the guitar. Kya stopped playing and looked up.

"What is it Ranka-san?" She was curious he was sp excited. Haruhi was still at Ouran doing club activities and Ranka is home early.

Haruhi and Kya go to different schools and Kya gets home earlier than Haruhi but she really doesn't mind.

"You got a scholarship to Ouran!"

"WHAT!" she yelled. Ranka shrunk and cowered into the corner.

"My daughter has to be so mean!" She sighed _Well at least I'll be with Haruhi._ "How did I get the Scholar ship?"

"Music."

"Figures."

"Hey maybe you and Haruhi can do some music over there. I mean she sings exceptionally well since you gave her lessons!" Kya rubbed her temples in annoyance.

"Dad you know she's disguising as a boy to pay off her dept. Wouldn't singing blow her cover?" His face shattered and he went back into the corner to mope. Kya herd the door open.

"I'm home!" Haruhi came in and saw her dad in the corner.

"Uh?"

"Don't ask." Haruhi noticed a paper in Kya's hand.

"What's that?"

"A scholar ship…. To Ouran." And with those two words Haruhi fainted.

**Kya's POV**

"Haruhi?" "Haru-chan?" Great she fainted well I might as well start to fix dinner. As I got up and got the ingredients I see Haruhi getting up.

"Kya?" Haruhi walks over to the kitchen. "A scholar ship to Ouran?" I rolled my eyes.

"If you want proof see what the chairman gave to dad." I shuddered at the thought of wearing a poofy yellow dress, although I could lessen the poof. Haruhi washed her hands and helped me cook dinner. Then I thought about what she told me about Ouran and…. the Host Club.

"Haruhi about the..."

"Don't worry Kya they won't do anything like that. In fact their really good friends once you get to know them." I bowed my head trying to block memories of the past. I felt a hand one my shoulder. I looked up at Haruhi and smiled. We are really close we practically know what were thinking and we know each others feelings.

"Trust me Kya you'll love it there." Then she paused. "Just make sure you don't break any of the rich bastards' toys." We laughed. After we finished cooking we all sat down and talked about our day. When we were done Haruhi and I went into our room and got in the bed.

"Night Kya." Haruhi said tiredly

"Night." Hopefully tomorrow won't be hectic. I have a feeling that I'm totally wrong.

**I know its short DX I'll try and make chapter 3 longer any way REVIEW or I will die!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**OMG I love you all! Emiko I know im a girl myself and my friend was raped and now she's mute. Its just part of the story sorry if that offended you. Any way one with Chapter three!**

As Haruhi got up she took a shower and got dressed by the time she got out of the bathroom Kya was lessening the poof on her skirt and changed the color to white.

"Nice style" Kya looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, yellow is just too ugly. When she was done she went onto the bathroom. Haruhi went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. _Today is going to be hell._

"Haruhi?" Kya stepped in with her bag around her shoulder and dress flowing around her ankles.

"I would've totally worn the girls' uniform if it was like that." Kya grinned.

"Yeah well that's you."

"Good God" this place is freakin huge!" Haruhi laughed at Kya's expression.

"Come on your in my class, you don't want to be late on your first day." As they entered the classroom all eyes were on Haruhi and Kya. The teacher stood up and faced the class.

"We have a new student today so pay some dearest respect." Kya gave Haruhi a begging look. She stepped up.

"Guys this is my sister Kyaoinzuki, but you can call her Kya." Kya waved to the class and smiled. "She's really shy but once you get to know her you'll become really good friends." The teacher nodded.

"Very well Kya-san you can sit next to Kaoru.

**Kya's POV**

As I walked down the aisle I kept hearing whispers.

'Sister? I didn't know Fujioka-Kun had a sister'

'Oh what did she do to the uniform?'

'A guitar I wonder if she can play?'

As I sat down I took my music sheet out and started to finish my song.

**35 minutes later**

Alright class you have 10 minutes left of free time. The class erupted into a wave of chatter. I felt a sudden breath on the back of my neck.

"Hello…"

"Would you like us…?"

"To introduce ourselves?" To close! To close! Please go away!

"Hikaru! Kaoru! She likes her personal space!" Thank you Haruhi!

"Aw Haruhi why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Hikaru wined. Haruhi sighed.

"That's none of your business." She snapped Kaoru glanced down at me.

"So you wanna eat lunch with us?" Lunch with them? Well they are Haruhi's friends so I guess it's worth a shot.

"Sure I don't mind." The twins smiled. Haruhi whispered in my ear

"You don't know what you're in for."

Haruhi was right, lunch was hell. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to feed me some sushi but I stood up and said I need to use the bathroom. When I got back I had to stop Haruhi from giving them a concussion. Class was boring all it was just basic stuff I learned at my old school, but I copied down the notes anyway. As Haruhi and I walked down to the Third Music Room I sighed.

"Don't worry Kya just watch out for Tamaki."

"Tamaki? Isn't he the idiot the twins were talking about?"

"Yeah." Wow she said so bluntly too. As Haruhi opened the door I knew my life would change drastically.

"Welcome!" Six totally handsome guys were in front of the door.

"Ah Haruhi looks like you brought a new customer!" Oh hell no!

The tall blond which I fiquered was Tamaki walked up to me and bowed.

"Princess your wish is my command." He grabbed my face and our lips were inches apart from each other. Now if I did this in class I would probably be already suspended but then again this isn't class. I grabbed Tamaki's arm and flipped him forward sending him to the ground.

"Please don't touch me without my permission." I snarled.

"MOMMY! The mean girl hurt me do something!" 'Mommy' the dude with the glasses just started to write in his note pad. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Guys this is my sister Kya." The glasses dude looked up.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister Haruhi." Then I felt someone hug my waist.

"Kya-chan do you like cake?" I looked down an elementary school kid?

"Uh does ice-cream cake count?" He smiled.

"My name's Mitsukuni! But you can all me Hunny!" He ran up to a really tall dude.

"This is Takashi! You can call him Mori!" He looked so intimidating and yet his eyes were as gentle as a mouse. I smiled and nodded at him. Of course I still didn't know one dude's name yet.

"Fujioka Kyaoinzuki, Music prodigy was adopted by Ranka-san but I don't know her real parents names." This guy is such a stalker. I guess he read my expression but cause a second later he was staring at me.

"Kyouya Ootori, what you have stumbled upon is a club where we make women happy and acquire their flirtatious needs. Of course you don't seem like the type who would need those needs do you?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen I'm only coming here because I want to help pay off my sisters debt. So is there any thing I can do?" Kyouya scanned through his notebook.

"Well for your first day you can help Haruhi host so we can see how _lovely your _charms are." Well that should be easy. I mean I just have to be considerate and polite.

"Yes! It's perfect sister and brother working together to show the ladies how you share your love for each other!" Tamaki finally came out of his depressing state. I whispered to Haruhi 'Is this guy for real?' she sighed

'Sadly, yes.'

"Okay everybody get into your positions." Kyouya sat at a table and started typing on his laptop. Haruhi led me to her table and we sat down. "You ready?" she asked. I smiled

"You know I'm always ready." As the doors open girls swarmed across the room the Host Club began.

**Review! Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4:Another Debt? Crap

**YOU GUYS REVIEWED!** T_T **Anyway here's chappie 4!**

As the Host Club was doing their regular routines, they were listening intently to Haruhi's and Kya's conversation.

"You and Haruhi don't look like siblings were you adopted?" Kya smiled sadly

"Yes, but it doesn't bother me really. Haruhi and I were really close."

"Oh, what happened to your parents?" She frowned.

"They were killed." Haruhi put her hand on top of Kya's and smiled sadly. The girls went mad.

"SO CUTE!" Then one of the girls noticed the guitar next to Kya's bag.

"Kya can you play your guitar?" Kya smiled.

"Sure.

**Kya's POV**

****I got up and walked over to my bag.

"Hikaru don't say things like that you know it hurts my feeling." I looked over and Hikaru was holding Kaoru sensually.

"AHH!" My eye twitched how the hell can girls fall for this? I open my case and take out the guitar. I notice everyone else is staring at me. Well at least I have an audience. I walk back over to the table and sit down.

"This is the guitar my dad got me when I was 9." I test out the stings. Hmm what should I play? I thought about it for a while. Oh! Homeless Heart is a good one. I took a breath and started to play.

**Lonesome stranger  
With a crowd around you  
I see who you are**

You joke, they laugh  
Til the show is over  
Then you fall so hard

If you're needing  
A soul-to-soul connection  
I'll run to your side

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain

And my arms will be  
Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain

If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces  
Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something someone  
To find you and save you

When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart

I finished the song and it was quiet.

"That was amazing Kya-chan!" Hunny had a big grin on his face and so did Mori. The Twins were just standing there with there mouths hung open and Tamaki was crying his eyes out.

"S-so beautiful! A wonderful piece of work!" I sighed Haruhi could've sung with me if she wasn't disguising as a boy. I looked over at her and she smiled.

"Nee Kya-chan can you sing us another song tomorrow?" Wow they really liked it! I guess I can get my practice time in now. Kyouya walked over with a smirk on his face.

"Very impressive." He looked over at Haruhi. "Some of the guests want more tea." Before Haruhi could get up I stopped her.

"Don't worry I'll get it." She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." I walked over to the kitchen area and fixed the tea. I really got along with everyone here. I guess I could call that a good start. Usually I would get slapped by some girl who would be jealous. I herd the Kettle whistle and turned off the stove. Suddenly a sharp pain surrounded my head.

"_Remember Kya never discourage your self always look ahead to the possibilities."_

Dad? No that couldn't be him. Maybe I'm just tired. I picked up the tray and walked over to Mori's and Hunny's Table. Before I could get there another sharp pain hit my head and all I saw was white.

**Normal POV**

_CRASH!_

Everyone turned around to see Kya hit the floor. Haruhi was the first to jump up.

"Kya?" she ran over to her and kneeled down. The other hosts ran up to help her.

"Due to the inconvenience the Host Club is closed early." Kyouya stated. When everyone else left, all attention was turned to Haruhi and Kya.

'This can't happen not again.' Haruhi murmured. The others looked at her confusingly.

"Haru-chan?" Is she okay?" She looked up.

"Yeah, she just fainted. Mori-sempai can you please put her on they couch." Mori nodded and picked Kya up bridal style. He noticed that she was pale and shaking. He frowned, _what's wrong with her? _He placed her gently on the couch and went back to clean up the broken tea set. Haruhi walked over and sat down. Of course Tamaki had to be over exaggerated as usual.

"MY poor daughter! Kyouya we must call the ambulance and get her to a doctor immediately!" Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think that's necessary Tamaki." _Although I do wonder what happened to her and what did Haruhi mean buy not again?_

**Kya's POV**

"_Where am I?" I'm in some sort of gym?_

"_Mommy come on! You've got to see this new move I made!" Is that me? I turn around and I see…Mom. She looked so lively so happy._

"_Okay Kya you ready?" It was weird looking at my younger self so excited and enthusiastic no troubles in the world. _

"_Hai!" Wait! This was the night we were…_

"_Don't let your guard down Kya!" I watched as my mom and I sparred. Such swift and delicate movements why couldn't she use her defense to save herself? I felt anger boil up inside me, but as fast as it came it went away. It was all my fault that she was killed._

"_Nice job sweetie you're getting better!" I heard my self laugh._

"_Thanks Mom."_

"_Kya."_

"_Hm"_

"_Promise me something."_

"_Okay."_

"_You may be to young to understand this but what ever happens to me or your father be strong for us okay? Never let your guard down always keep your head up high." I looked confused._

"_What do you mea...?"_

"_Promise me, never forget."_

"_I promise, but you'll always be with me forever right?" I saw her smile._

"_Always. Now come on we have to fix some dinner before your father gets home." I felt my self being pulled away from the memory._

"_Wait Mom!" But it was no use I was sucked away into the darkness._

I gasped, I looked around to see the others looking at me with concern. It felt so real, I started to sob uncontolably. Haruhi got up and embraced me in her arms.

'Its happening again isn't it?' She whispered. I nodded my head I wiped my eyes and looked at the others. I sniffed "I'm sorry." Hunny ran up to me with tears in his eyes.

"There's no need to be sorry Kya-chan! We were worried! Right Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Yeah its true Tono here wouldn't stop crying."

"Hey! A father always worries about his daughter."

"Tamaki, please keep it down she could faint again." I smiled then I remembered the tea set. Crap! Kyouya's gonna kill me.

"Oh and Kya that was a rare antique tea set. It costs 2 million yen." I swear he can read minds.

"Yay! Kya has to pay off a debt like Haruhi!" How is that a good thing Hunny? I glared at Kyouya. "I hate you so much." He smirked.

"Your welcome."

**I think I did okay with this chapter anyway the adventure begins MWAHAHAHA!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	5. Authors Note

**Guys Read part of the contract! **_**If the child has an emotional breakdown or memories of his/her past comes to mind it will be shown mentally, physically, or visually**_

_**.**_** She was reminded of her Fathers words! All will be explained 5****th**** chapter srry if I confuzzeld you!**


	6. Chapter5 Arguments and Jungle Pools

**YAY Chapter 5! **

**You guys are great! Okay I decide that I'm putting this chapter all together MMKAY! **

**IMPORTANT: The Club already went to the beach BUT they did not go to Kyouya's Private jungle pool! AND I FORGOT ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN OHSHC**

**Kya's POV**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

It was an awkward science as Haruhi and I were walking home and boy did Haruhi look pissed. We got to our apartment door.

_Click!_ I went inside and threw my bag on the table. "Well Haruhi I'm going to practice call me when you're getting ready to make dinner."

"You didn't tell me." Damn I thought I was going to get away with it too. I turned around to see Haruhi leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Yeah well…"

"We've could of stopped it! I could have helped you! The last time this happened you couldn't sleep, you wouldn't sleep for the longest time!" I knew I deserved this, me and Haruhi tell eachother everything we know.

"But the last time this happened was a year ago Haru. Plus all it was were nightmares."

"You _fainted_ Kya." I could see the worry in her eyes. I bowed my head.

"I-I'm sorry I thought it was nothing at first so I didn't do anything, but I guess I should've seen it coming." She sighed.

"I accept your apology, but if it gets worse were telling dad. Promise?" I smiled

"Promise."

"Good now come on its Friday and we can finally relax."

"You mean from the Host Club?"

"Yes." I laughed silently to myself. Of course dad was out late tonight and we didn't feel like cooking anything big so we just had ramen. While we were eating I remembered something. "Haruhi the Dojo opened back up yesterday. They finally got the floor redone. So I was wondering if you want to go tomorrow." Haruhi thought for a moment.

"What time we will be leaving?"

"The same time we always leave 6:30." I finished my food and started to wash the dishes.

"Well I guess I haven't sparred with you in while anyway." She is so gonna get her ass beat.

"Better bring some aspirin then." I smirked. Haruhi did the same.

"Oh we'll see who will be using the aspirin tomorrow."

**Normal POV**

As the alarm clock rang two groggy figures got up out of their bed. Of course they went through their regular routines in the morning. Kya was at the door waiting for Haruhi to find her keys. She finally came out of the room with the keys in her hand.

"Got everything?" Kya asked. Haruhi nodded and they went of into the small town.

**Souh Mansion #2**

"KYOUYA!" A_ very_ exited Tamaki was on the phone with his best friend.

"_What is it… do you know what time it is!"_

"Yes it is ten minutes before seven." Of course the heir of his father's company didn't care about personal space and he never will.

"_Right now leave me alone."_

"But Kyouya you promised today that were going to your family's private jungle pool!" Tamaki heard a sigh and a growl.

"_Your right I forgot about that. Fine at 7:15 we're all going to pick up Kya and Haruhi."_ Tamaki said goodbye and started packing.

**Kiwaii Dojo**

"You ready Haruhi?" Kya got into her fighting stance. Haruhi smiles and got into her fighting stance as well.

"Hai"

Ranka tiredly opened the door and saw the club. He grunted. "Haruhi and Kya are at the Kiwaii Dojo." And with that he slammed the door. Hunny looked confused.

"Haru-chan does martial arts?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Well it looks like were about to find out." They walked down the road and spotted the dojo.

"This dojo is a lot smaller than at Ouran huh Takashi?" Mori nodded and the others went in. Of course it was still early so no one was here.

"Maybe they left?" Hikaru suggested, but then Mori shushed him.

"Listen." The others did as they were told. They could here faint sounds of kicking and panting.

"It sounds like its coming form that door over there." Said Kaoru. They walked toward the door and opened it.

"Wow…"

"Incredible."

"Impressive." What they saw shocked them to the core. The Host Club knew that Haruhi wasn't the athletic type. Scratch that they _thought_ they knew. Kya and Haruhi were sparring. Each movement was delicate and skilled. Kya jumped up into the air and did a roundhouse kick on Haruhi which she blocked and countered by a sweeping kick when Kya touched the ground. She did a back flip and landed gracefully. Kya noticed that Haruhi's guard was off and took her chance. She grabbed Haruhi's arm and put it in a lock while forcing her onto the ground.

"Never let your guard down Haru!" She laughed.

"Yeah well I almost got you. You know I'm still new to this."

"Are you kidding you're a natural for a beginner, any way want some aspirin?"

"Ha. Ha" Kya smirked but then something caught her eye.

"You guys can come out now."

**Kya's POV**

The guys shuffled into the room.

"That was great guys when did you start coming here?" You could see the amazement on all of there faces. Well I guess I can consider that a hello.

"We've been coming here for almost five months now." Haruhi replied. "Not that it's a big deal I mean I told Kya about what happened on the beach and she _forced _me to learn some martial arts."

"I was just being a good sister." I faked pouted. She laughed.

"Yeah well thanks to you I can kick any perverts ass." I could've sworn I saw the twins and Tamaki hide being Mori. While Haruhi was talking I felt someone staring at me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Mori staring at me. I quickly looked away and felt the heat rising to my face. Why am I always like this around him?"

"Haruhi, Kya you guys need to go home and change."

"So you're saying we stink." I said.

"Not directly. We're going to my family's private pool for the weekend and we want to be there early so we can enjoy our time." Of course I ignored the first part he said but a miniature vacation doesn't seem bad.

"What do you think Haruhi?" I turned to look at her, she was being embraced by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Please Haruhi…"

"We'll be so lonely…"

"With out you and Kya there." She sighed.

"Fine I guess we can go." As the twins let go I could see a mischievous glint in their eyes.

'This is a friggen jungle.' I murmured. Haruhi just had a blunt look on her face that's pretty much saying _I really don't want to be here right now._ Before I could say anything to her Hikaru and Kaoru picked us up and dragged us to the changing room.

"Hey Kaoru put me down!" I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Not a chance." The door to the changing room opened and two twin maids came out.

"Good evening Mistresses." This is just hell. The maids dragged us in and stripped us of our clothes.

"Now why don't you guys chose what swimsuits you want."

"We have various ones made by Mistress Hitachiin." Thank God they didn't see my scar yet. I would have to find a swim suit that would at least cover the lower par of my back. I could tell that Haruhi was thinking the same thing because she was looking intently for a one piece swimsuit. After 30 minutes of finding an appropriate swimsuit we looked at our selves in the mirror. Haruhi was wearing a pink and white swim suit with a tutu like skirt on the bottom it was toped of with a pink swim cap. My swimsuit was a light blue one piece my shoulder blades were showing but the bottom half of my back was covered. Simple but fun. As we walked out Tamaki was waiting for us. He looked at the both of us and blushed. He handed Haruhi a yellow hoodie and some plaid green shorts. While he handed me a red sweat jacket and some black shorts. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki.

"Uh Sempai?"

"A woman should no be showing that much skin until they are married." He walked off with the blush still on his face. I laughed

"He just wants to only see your skin Haruhi." She blushed.

"Shut up." We walked back to the pool with the cover –ups on. The three bakas (Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru) were playing with water guns and Kyouya was relaxing in the lounge chair. Hunny was playing in the water. Where was Mori? I saw him looking at a tropical bird flying away. I walked up to him. "You really like nature." I saw him smile.

"Everything should live even the tiniest insect." This was the first time I've ever heard him talk a full sentence.

"You remind of my dad he would always stay stuff like this." He looked down at me.

"How so?"

"The last thing he told me before he died was 'The past is the past and we can do nothing about it. The future is blinded by endless possibilities and God gave us today as a gift that is why it is called the present'."

"Your father was a very wise man." I stared out into the sky.

"I know he was."

"Kya-chan!" I turned around to see Hunny excitedly ran up to me. He grabbed my hand. "Do you want to swim with me Kya-chan?" I smiled at him.

"Sure." I walked to the edge of the pool and took my cover-up off. I saw Tamaki staring at me. I glared back at him. I looked over at Haruhi.

"You sure you don't want to join?"

"P would if I could but the baka would freak." I shrugged and jumped in the pool.

"Yay!" Hunny had way too much of that coconut cake.

"Hey Hunny you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game is it Kya-chan?"

"Well it's a commoners game. Its called Marco polo."

"Ohh how do you play?"

"Well one person has to close their eyes and say marco while the other person says polo somewhere else in the pool the person with their eyes closed has to swim around and find the polo person." Hunny had a big grin on his face.

"I want to be marco first!" I laughed.

"Ok." When we started Hunny was having some trouble but soon he got the hang of it.

"Marco!" Hunny was in the middle of the pool while I was on the edge.

"Polo!" Hunny turned around and started heading toward my voice. I looked over to see what the others were doing. Haruhi was standing there looking at Tamaki and the twins arguing about whose marrying her. Kyouya was writing in his black book as usual and Mori was watching us. I smiled and waved. He nodded.

_Thump!_ Tamaki collided head first into a giant totem pole. Of course as always I ignored him. Hunny called out "Marco!" I felt rumbling in the pool. The next thing I saw was a GIANT wave coming toward us.

"P-polo!" I covered my head and I was swept away into the water.

**Normal POV**

"Mitsukuni!"

"Kya!" The host club watched in horror as their friends were swept away. Tamaki immediately went into 'King' mode.

"Gentlemen we are off to find Hunny-sempai and Kya-chan!" Kyouya just stood there while they were going around different pools only to be scared of by alligators.

"Its no use were never going to find them!." Tamaki went into his corner of woe. Kyouya sighed. "You know we could just find the particular water current that swept Kya and Hunny away on the map."

"Are you okay Kya-chan?" Kya nodded her head.

"Where are we?" Hunny looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know but we better find the others." Kya agreed and Hunny helped her up. They were walking through the jungle looking at the various wild life.

"Kya do you like Takashi?" She stopped in mid pace. Hunny could see a faint tint of blush rise to her cheeks.

"W-well I like him as a friend if that's what your talking about." Hunny shook his head.

"You know what I'm talking about I mean like-like him." Kya frowned.

"Hunny, you have to understand if you knew what I've been through you'd realize why I'm so protective of myself and so is Haruhi. I don't think I'm ready to go into a relationship yet."

"Oh I understand." _I wonder what happened to her. Did someone hurt her?_ She smiled.

"Thanks Hunny."

"Hold on I think I hear some of Kyouya's police force." Hunny and Kya made it back to the club in one piece but they weren't so sure about the police force. Everyone enjoyed their last few hours at the pool before they went home. The others chatted exidedly while Kya drifted off to sleep. _I'm staying strong mom, I'm staying strong._

**Yay! End of this chapter! REVIEW PLZ!**


	7. oc contest

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for… OC CONTEST!**

**Yep oc contest his going to show up in chapter 7, 8, or 9. Any way he's kinda a main character cause he goes with the plot line. Any way here are the requirements**

**Name: (HAS to be German or close to German. Don't know why? Read chapter 1 again)**

**Age: He's in college so be smart and know your math.**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color/style:**

**Personality:**

**Birth day:**

**Height:**

**Clothes: (He's going to be in them when he 'visits the school' Spoiler!)**

**Ya so good luck!**


	8. Chapter6: Sick Days

**Come on guys I need more OC entries! OH AND I DO NOT OWN OHSHC oh and for some reason my breaks won't work so now the breaks will be my initials:**

**CL **

**Kya's POV**

"Uh I feel like crap." Kya was sitting in bed while Haruhi was checking her temperature.

"Mmm you seem normal…" Before she could say anything else a felt a jerk in my stomach and I ran to the bathroom. Luckily I made it to the toilet in time. Haruhi walked in.

"Yep you have the stomach flu. I knew there was something off with that tuna." Haruhi looked around for some medicine. She sighed.

"Well I guess you can't go with Dad and me today unless you want me to stay home." I shook my head as I wiped my face. "Nah you enjoy your time with dad."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I've been through worse." We heard a voice from the kitchen.

"HARUHI! KYA! We're going to be late!" Haruhi turned around.

"Kya is not coming dad she has the stomach flu!" Ranka ran in and caught me in a bone crushing hug.

"OH my poor daughter! You stay in bed and eat some crackers." Crackers? "Come on Haruhi we need to go! Stay safe Kya." And with that they left. I felt the rest of my dinner rise up my throat. I groaned. "This is going to be a hell of a day."

**With the Boys: Normal POV**

"Yay we're going to see Haru-chan and Kya-chan!" Hunny was riding on Mori's back. Kyouya turned to him.

"Keep it down Hunny its _still_ early." Hunny shrunk back as he saw a dark aura form around Kyouya. When they were finally at the apartment Tamaki knock on the door.

"Haruhi! Kya! Open up!" They heard a faint groan inside. The door opened up to reveal a deathly pale Kya.

"Damn Kya you look like death." Kya shot a death glare at Kaoru. Tamaki was looking over her.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kya sighed

"She's off with Ranka-san." Hikaru piped up.

"Can we come in?"

"Guys I really don't…"

"Kya-chan I brought a cake!" She sighed_ I really can't withstand his cuteness._ "Fine come on in." They followed me into the room. As they sat down Kya went to fix some tea. Kaoru stopped her.

"Kya you don't have to fix some tea you looked worn out." Kya smiled gratefully and went to join the boys. Hunny took out the cakes.

"Which one do you want Kya-chan? Chocolate or Strawberry?" Kya looked nervously at the cake. _I want to eat it but my stomach is killing me. Maybe just a little wont hurt._

"Chocolate please." Mori cut the piece and handed it to me.

"Thank you Mori-sempai" He nodded and started to hand out pieces to the others. Kya took a piece and gently ate it. _Good nothing so far._

"So Kya we would like to…"

"Hold that thought!" Kya ran to the kitchen sink and threw up.

"Ewwww" both Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Kya cursed. Mori walked up and pushed her hair back.

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Just a stomach virus."

**Kya POV**

I rinsed the sink off and wiped my mouth. I walked back over to the table.

"Sorry guys." I sat back down.

"Are you sure your okay Kya?" Tamaki asked. I nodded.

"Fine, now Kyouya what did you want to ask?" He looked at me and sat up.

"Well we were wondering if we could get to know you better, you know ask you some questions." I shrugged.

"Sure but some answers I would like to keep for my self." Kyouya nodded.

"Understood. Okay first question, who were your parents?" I smiled at the thought.

"My mother's name was Akiri Otaswa. She was very in talented martial arts. She always fought hard and let others come before her. Kind, compassionate, and trustworthy is what I would describe her has. She always had a smile on her face to tell you not to worry." I rested my head on my knees. "My father was German I get my eyes and hair from him. His name was Joel Vunkannon **(A/N Yes Sesshira I used your OC's name hope that's okay.) **He always gave me good advice and kept me going for the impossible. He was always into music that's how I learned how to play most of my instruments, but ever since my mom died he always said it was his fault. I never saw that playful look in his eyes ever again." The Hosts were silent. Kyouya was writing this all down. My eye twitched. Hunny gave me a curious look.

"What happened to your father Kya?" Now it was time to lie.

"I was over at Haruhi's we went to the same school back then. I got a call from one of my dad's friends." I frowned. "He was freaking out and usually when my dad's friends freak out they speak in German '**Kya dein Vater ... er war bei einem Unfall. Hes im Krankenhaus er schaffte es nicht. Es tut mir leid**.' Is what he said. He was telling me that my dad was in an accident. He didn't make it. I didn't want to believe it. Of course Haruhi was worried and I told her what happened. Ranka was very generous and kept me as his own." Hunny started hugging me.

"Whaaaa! Kya-chan I'm so sorry! I've should've asked. I patted him on the back.

"Its okay Hunny none of you knew and you guys are my closest friends so you have a right to know." Tamaki beamed

"Really you think of us as close friends?" I smiled.

"Sure I mean I never really got along with my old schools most girls were jealous of my talents." Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all glomped me.

"We're your closest friends too Kya!" both of the twins squeezed my lungs out. Kyouya stood up.

"Guys let her breath." They let go and Kyouya looked me in the eye. "Do you need any medicine for that virus?" I shook my head.

"No, but thank you." He nodded.

"Alright guys time to leave Kya needs rest so she can come to school tomorrow."

"Aw, but Kyouya!" Kyouya turned around and glared at Tamaki.

"Now." I opened the door for them and said goodbye. Mori turned around and whispered.

'Don't be afraid to tell us everything Kya.'

**Yeah probably short for you all but deal with it (JK) anyway I'll try and update faster any who REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF GOD AND HIS ANGLES!**


	9. Chapter 7: Nightmares and Demons

**HI Peeps IM BACK! Yeah don't blame me its a spring break and im lazy soo I'm going to make chapter 8 an extra long chapter for you Anyway I need more OC entries so please enter! OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori I'm just using her characters for entertainment.**

"_Stay behind me Kya."_

"_Mom…" I could sense the fear around us. The men walked up to us my mother tensed._

"_Don't you touch my daughter." She growled. One of the men laughed, I could smell the alcohol lingering on his breath._

"_Looks like we're going to have some fun aren't we boys?"_

"NO!" I looked around franticly. Cold sweat clinging on to my head. I sighed this is the third time tonight. Its 5:30 better get up. I got dressed with my modified uniform and started to fix breakfast. Haruhi probably heard the noise. She came in sleepily with her hair a mess and in her t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Kya why are you up so early." I sighed

"Nightmare." I could sense the worry in the air. "Don't worry Haru their not getting worse." She nodded her head.

"Well I better get dressed so I can help. Try not to get grease on your uniform." Haruhi left to the bathroom. I sighed I'm lucky I haven't been having one of my fainting spells, but I've been getting an awful lot of headaches. The morning went by normally and so did school. Haruhi and I rushed into the Third Music room.

"You guys are late." Kyouya was writing in his notebook.

"Yeah well Haruhi and I lost track of time in the library." I grabbed the kimonos out of the twin's hands and dragged Haruhi into the dressing room. Haruhi looked confused.

"What's wrong?" I looked up.

"Headache." I mumbled. "Don't worry if it gets worse I'll ask Kyouya if I can take off early." She sighed and put a ribbon in her hair.

"Alright, but you know how much I worry about you." I smiled.

"I do too. Ever since I came here the Host club has been a new experience for me. I trust them more than I thought I could, but I'm still going to be on my guard. I know their not like that but…" Haruhi silently laughed.

"What?"

"I understand Kya. How much you've been through. Somehow you've been able to keep going no matter what the cost and I'm proud of you for that." We walked out with my headache still bothering me. The club went by smoothly, as Haruhi was talking I looked out the window. Down in the rose maze I saw a man looking up at me. Some how he knew I was looking at him and he smiled. My eyes widened he looked like dad! A sharp pain hit my head and I clenched my fists.

"Kya-chan are you okay?" I forced a smile.

"Yes, ladies would you excuse me for a second." I stood up and headed out the door.

"Kya?" I herd Haruhi yell. I went outside and ran toward the middle of the maze.

"My, my you've grown." I froze and turned around. The man looked exactly like my father, brown ruffled hair his eyes were the same but different. They had a golden tinge outlining the pupils. I growled.

"Who are you?" The man laughed and sat down on the bench.

"Mmm you could say I'm your guardian angel." Another sharp pain hit my head. He saw me flinch.

"Ah its happening again… guess the old man was right. I grinded my teeth together.

"Look I don't know how you know me but what the hell are you talking about?" I fell to my knees my head was killing me. The man walked over and kneeled down. He sighed.

"I'll see you soon Kya, later but soon." He walked away. "By the way my name is Seiko." I was hoping I would at least black out because of the pain, but no I was still standing and I was still awake. The maze was gone and I was back where my dream left off this morning.

**Normal POV**

The Host Club was running franticly through the maze.

"Why did she run off like that?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know but she cost us some customers." You could see the demon glare emitting from Kyouya's eyes. They ran into the middle of the maze.

"Kya!" She was on her knees clutching her head withering in pain, tears silently streaming down her face. Hunny walked up to her with Usa-chan in his hand.

"Kya-chan?" Her eyes widen

"P-please stop!"

"Kya we're not going to hurt you."

"Make it stop please make the pain go away." Kyouya dialed his chauffer. Mori picked Kya up and they ran toward the limo. Kya passed out on the way to the hospital. Her face was flushed and her pulse was at a very high rate.

"Haruhi, do you know what's happening to her?" Tamaki looked extremely worried. She shook her head.

"No I don't this neve…" She was interrupted by Kya clutching her head and screaming in pain. Mori tensed, Hunny started crying, the twins were horror stricken, Kyouya started to yell at the driver, and Haruhi and Tamaki were pale to the bone. Finally once they got to the hospital Mori grabbed Kya and ran her inside with the rest of the group behind them. The desk receptionist looked up.

"Master Morinozuka I suspect your other friends are-? Ah yes put her in the gurney over there- here come the doctors now."

**CK TAKEN**

Ms. Fujioka?" Haruhi looked up tears still visible from her eyes. She shot up and so did the other hosts. "You've met me about two years ago. Doctor Seiko, I was the one who took care of the paperwork for Kya's adoption." Haruhi nodded of course she remembered! That was the say she found Kya.

"How is she?" Haruhi asked anxiously. Seiko flipped through the paper work.

"We don't know what caused the violent headaches, migraines to be exact. But she's going to be fine just some needed rest and some prescriptions." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I contacted your father he said that he's on a business trip and won't be back for at least two months." Haruhi nodded. "Well I guess that's it. You guys can go see her. She's down the hall to your left second to last door." Haruhi nodded and said thanks to Seiko and ran toward the room. All of them walked in silently, and took a look at her.

"She looks so lifeless." All they could hear was the beeping of the heart monitor and her shallow breathing. They all went and sat down next to her.

"Haruhi there's something you're not telling us." Haruhi gritted her teeth.

"Look this is none of your business guys." Mori looked at her.

"But we are concerned about her dearly. We are her friends and we should have a right to know what's wrong." He leaned closer to Kya. "You can't keep it a secret but only for so long." Haruhi flared up.

"Yeah? Well when she's ready _she _will tell you! Not me!" She turned to Kyouya. "You don't even try looking it up with that damn laptop of yours! And you three bakas!" Tamaki and Hikaru flinched. "Don't-bug-the-shit-out-of-her!" When she was done they were staring at her in shock. Of course after Haruhi's outburst it was silence. No one moved. No one talked. Finally of what seemed like hours, they heard a groan.

"What happened?"


	10. Authors Note 2

**O kay listen yall I NEED FOUR OCs for my story's next chapter, which is the longest one. I told you there is a contest so enter. They are part of the story so would you guys please submit this is your last chance. Rules are on the OC contest Chapter. Seriously guys submit! (Their going to be bad guys just to let you know.) But that doesn't mean make them look ugly!**


	11. Chapter 8: Slenderman and Sleepovers

**Sup guys! This is the longest chapter yet! Just to let you guys know the words in **_**Italics **_**is what's going on in Kya's memory/flashbacks/visions/ whatever you want to call them. Any way thanks for they OCs they make their appearance in the next chapter as promised! Now Review!**

**I do NOT own OHSHC I'm just using them for peoples entertainment.**

**Kya's POV**

It's so cold and dark. I'm alone, I always see my parents' last look in their eyes before they die in my sleep. It's my own fault that their dead and the pain, the pain won't just go away no matter how hard I smile or laugh, its sill there lingering on my very soul not letting go.

"She looks so lifeless." Hikaru?

"Haruhi there's something you're not telling us." Kyouya, so I'm not dead but why can't I open my eyes?

"She's our friend too we have a right to know what's wrong with her." Mori… I could sense the fear and worry in his voice. I felt myself drift away into the silence again.

I found myself in an arena people surrounding me_._

"_Come on Kya the final round is about to start. You don't want to miss your mother's fight do you?" _Another memory?I walked over to my younger self and dad_. _They sat down in the front rows of they stadium. Wait, this is the Martial arts Champion tournament I was seven around this time!

"_Mommy! Make sure you win!"_ I laughed at my excitement and enthusiasm. I looked toward mom. She was ready to fight. _The announcer made the signal._

"_Ready! GO!" _ Of course as always I was mesmerized by my mother's fighting style. She won the fight by three quick movements. The match was over and my younger self ran over to mom.

"_You won mommy!" She laughed and picked me up._

"_I guess I did little one."_ I smiled at the scene in front of me. If only my life can be like that again. I looked for dad he wasn't in the arena. I walked outside and looked around until I heard something.

"_You know what we want Joel." _I looked around the corner and saw dad talking to four guys. I couldn't see their faces because they were covered with hoods, but their voices sounded familiar. My dad grinded his teeth.

"_Look, just leave it be you know what I own is not yours." The hooded figure on the left of him growled._

"_Hah! Your Selflessness will make you pay. In fact your wife seems suitable for our needs if you don't give us what we want."_ The next thing I saw was a blur, my father grabbed the man and choked him against the wall.

"_If you ever go near my wife or daughter I will not hesitate to kill you. This discussion is over." He glared at all of them and let the man go._ In watched him walk away and run towards me and my mother. What did those men want from my father, why didn't I notice them before? The memory faded and was placed by a familiar one.

I was ten, my father and I were home. I was playing on the piano with a calm and small smile on my face. I looked around my old home and saw my mother's shrine. I sighed sadly. I walked around enjoying the memory as much as I can. I walked over to my dad's office the door was slightly open and it sounded like my father was talking to someone.

"_Please, you have to protect her no matter what the cost. I can't lose her too."_ Another voice came in.

"_Joel, you know I can only become her protector when she becomes of age or you die. Other than that I can't do anything."_ I heard my father sigh in aggravation.

"_Are you sure there's nothing you can do?"_ It was silence for a while. Then the other man spoke up.

"_Well I can watch over her and if she's in trouble I'll inform you."_

"_Very well thank you Seiko." _My eyes widen. Seiko? This is just getting to confusing. What does he mean by protector? A body guard of some-sort? Once again the memory faded and I was in the darkness.

**CK Taken**

I saw white well almost everywhere. My head was better but still was throbbing a little bit. I groaned. "What happened?"

"Kya! Thank God you're alright." I turned my head and saw Haruhi with relief spread across her face. I smiled.

"Hey Haru were you crying? That is so unlike you."

"Are you kidding I was worried sick I thought something terrible would happen."

"Well I'm awake and breathing aren't I?" I felt something squeeze my hand. I turned my head to the other side of the bed. Mori was fast asleep in the chair and he was holding my hand. I blushed. "Haruhi where are the others?"

"They had to leave for family business. Mori canceled his kendo class just to see if you were okay." I know my face was as red as a tomato now.

"He didn't have to do that and I'm surprised Hunny didn't stay either." Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, well the doctor said once you're up we can go home. Dad says he's on a two month business trip."

"Two months?"

"Yeah I know. You're clothes are on the chair. You're lucky I stopped Hikaru and Kaoru from switching your clothes into a maid outfit." I giggled.

"Thanks. I better wake up sleeping beauty here." She nodded and left to wait outside. I sighed.

"Mori." Nothing. "Mori."

"Hmm." I smiled he was so cute when he slept.

"Come on get up I need to change." Mori opened his eyes and saw his hand intertwined with mine. A faint blush rose to his cheeks. He quickly let go. I laughed.

"It's okay sempai no harm done." He nodded and left to wait outside with Haruhi. I got up slowly and dressed into some jeans and a tank-top with a jacket over top. I walked outside and saw Haruhi waving for me to come over to Mori's limousine.

"He's taking us home, it is pretty late."

"True." While Haruhi got in the limo I turned around to see Mori walking out of the hospital. I never really got to say thank you. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He was shocked by my sudden action. "Thank you for waiting for me you didn't have to." To my surprise he smile and returned the hug.

The drive home was fun even though Mori didn't talk much but he let in his comments here and there. Haruhi and I got out of the limo and said thanks to Mori. When we got in Haruhi flopped down on the couch.

"I'm exhausted." I smirked.

"Really? I'm wide awake." Her head was in the cushion so I didn't hear what she said but it sounded a lot like 'Shut up.'

**CKT**

The morning sun spread warmth and light around the house. I heard Haruhi groan.

"Five more minutes." I grumbled.

"This is why you don't stay up studying 'til one in the morning." The day went one normally we just sat around the house all day. Surprisingly we haven't heard from Tamaki, the twins, or anyone. But of course when it's a good day for us something is bound to happen. Haruhi and I were about to watch a movie. It was 10 o' clock at night. I was putting the movie in while Haruhi was getting the popcorn. Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Haruhi open the door for your father!" Who in the right mind knocks on some person's door two hours before midnight? To our dismay Haruhi opened the door.

"Haru-chan you look so cute in your pajamas!" Hunny-sempai? I quickly jumped up and ran to the door. Right there in front of me was an angry looking Haruhi and a host club…in their pajamas. Hunny turned to look at me.

"Kya-chan you're okay Waii!" My eye twitched once, twice, three times. I took a deep breath.

"Why exactly are you here?" Tamaki pushed Haruhi aside and went into 'prince' mode.

"You see dear Kya we wanted to know about the commoner sleepovers. So we thought about it and decided what better way to spend it than with my beloved daughters!" Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Before you say no all of our parents including your dad said it was fine so you can't deny us because my father doesn't expect me home until tomorrow night." Damn rich bastards. I huffed.

"Fine you guys can sleep in the living room and don't break anything." The twins immediately went into me and Haruhi's room. We heard them call out.

"**Fancy underwear you have here guys! Tono come and see you know you want to!"** Tamaki with his overly dramatic self ran into our room.

"You scandalous devils get out of their room!" I saw Hunny tug on Haruhi's shirt.

"Haru-chan can we see you and Kya-chan's room?" She sighed.

"Alright sempai you can look." She turned around to Kyouya and Mori. "You guys wanna see to?" They nodded and follow us to the doorway.

"Kya-chan you have so much music did you compose these yourself?" Hunny was excitedly looking around my side of the room gawking at the music and instruments I have. I shook my head.

"No Hunny-sempai I did some of them but most of them are my father's work" I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You two are never going in our room again, especially you Tamaki." Tamaki jumped up and started to beg on his knees. "No! My dear daughter I was just trying to stop these twins from scourging your undergarments!" Haruhi tapped her foot impatiently.

"That's the point, with your shenanigans you'll break something." Kyouya walked over to the bookshelf and started to look at a particular book Haruhi and I own.

"_The Master Key System_ I've never heard of that book before. It seems intriguing." I turned around.

"Oh yes that book it helps in many ways. The book is mostly about how to clear and control your subconscious and conscience mind. The more you control them the more power and choices you have in life." He nodded.

"Mind if I borrowed it?"

"No problem I'm done with it anyway." I turned toward the others. "Come on guys we're about to watch a movie." Hunny's eyes lit up.

"Yay! What kind of movie is it Kya-chan?" I laughed.

"Well usually one week Haruhi picks a movie out. While the next week I pick one. This movie is a scary one or more lick a documentary."

"Do we get popcorn?" I nodded and walked off to the living room. Mori followed me and sat down.

"I hope we aren't a bother to you." I looked up from putting the movie in.

"It's no problem Mori, I'm fine with it actually." The others came in with three popcorn bowls in their hand and sat down. I smiled evilly.

"Okay before I start this movie there's something you need to know about it." I looked at all of them. Haruhi was not trying to smirk because she already heard this story. "This movie is about a man named Jay. His friend Alex was doing a movie project for college called Marble Hornets. Now Alex has been acting strange lately because he says he has been seeing things. He described it as a tall man in a black suit with _no face_." Hunny was clutching Usa-chan and Tamaki was shaking like mad. "This figure or person is known as Slender Man. In Germany the parents would tell stories about the Slender Man to keep their children from running off at night.

He is usually seen before children are kidnapped. Slender Man blends into the trees luring you to him, he either makes you go insane or kills you." The twins looked at me like I was and alien and surprisingly Kyouya and Mori looked interested. "Now there are many people that were and still are being stalked by slender man." I looked toward Kyouya. "_Never_ do research on him or he will start to stalk you." I turned to the twins "And don't make fun of him or tease him." I turned off the lights and started the movie started.

The movie was scary, I mean _really _scary that even Kyouya jumped at one part of the movie. Once we all got settled in we said our goodnights and I went into a dreamless sleep.

**CK Taken**

I woke up to one of Hikaru's snores. As I stood up and stretched I looked around the room. Haruhi was asleep between Hikaru and Tamaki. Her head was on Tamaki's shoulder and one of her legs was intertwined with Hikaru's. Kaoru was sleeping on the opposite side of Hikaru with his hand holding his brother's. Kyouya was sleeping in a chair head tilted and his mouth slightly open with a blanket surrounding him. Hunny had his Bun-bun against his chest with his back against Mori's. I walked over toward Haruhi making sure not to wake the others. I shook her awake.

"What is it?" She mumbled. I smiled at how tired she was.

"Come on get up so we can make breakfast." As soon as she heard the words 'make' and 'breakfast' her eyes shot open. Realizing what position she was in between the boys, she blushed. I laughed quietly at her.

"Lets go love bird." She got up and we went to the kitchen. We took out the basic stuff we were making for breakfast biscuits, eggs, bacon and other fatting stuff. When Haruhi and I cook we basically read each others minds. If she needed the spatula she would hold out her hand and I would give it to her without stopping a conversation about school or something else. We were so busy cooking we didn't realize what was going on outside the kitchen. I took the biscuits out of the oven when Hunny hugged me behind the waist.

"Good morning Haru-chan and Kya-chan! What are you guys making?" I put the biscuits down to let them cool.

"Breakfast, in fact it's almost ready. Could you wake up the others please?" Hunny nodded and ran out the kitchen. I walked toward Haruhi to help with the bacon.

"I still can't believe Hunny-sempai is well a 'sempai'." Haruhi laughed while she went to put the eggs on her plate.

"Oh you'll get used to it."

"AHH! Run for your lives the Shadow King is awake!" I sighed

"I guess Kyouya is tired. Tamaki and the twins ran into the kitchen with Hunny and Mori tailing behind.

"Morning you guys." Haruhi placed the plates on the table. "Guessing by your faces Kyouya-sempai is not awake yet." They all nodded. I shrugged while wiping my hands.

"I'll wake him up." Hikaru and Kaoru started to smile evilly. I ignored the cries of Tamaki and walked into the living room. Kyouya was still asleep with his hair all messed up. I walked up to him and shook him gently.

"Kyouya-sempai please wake up the food is going to get cold." He growled and opened his eyes to glare at me.

"We we're up to almost three in the morning now let me sleep." I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't give me that crap everyone was quiet because they were into the movie. So you've could've gone to sleep. Now get up or you're going to have to wash ALL of the dishes with no help." He sighed in defeat and searched for his glasses. I smirked triumphantly and walked over to the table where the others were getting ready to sit. Kyouya came in behind me with his glare still on me. Hikaru and Kaoru looked shocked.

"You actually woke him up-." Hikaru started.

"With out being killed?" I just smiled and sat down. They all did the same and gawked at the massive breakfast in front of them. Tamaki looked toward both me and Haruhi. "You guys didn't have to do all of this." Haruhi waved it off.

"It's no problem, you guys know I love cooking and Kya considered it for being her first true friends since coming to Ouran." They all smiled gratefully and I smile back. Everyone was enjoying the food. We were all having lively and funny conversations like a real family. While Hikaru was digging into his food Kaoru spoke up.

"Sp what do you guys want to do today?" We thought about that for a moment.

"How about the mall?" Haruhi suggested. "We haven't been there in a while." We all agreed and finished our breakfast. While Hikaru and Kaoru were washing the dishes with Hunny and Mori drying Haruhi and I took the chance to change. When we came out the guys were also dressed and we headed out the door.

**The Mall Normal POV**

Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya were standing out side the indoor ice cream parlor. Tamaki was looking at the mall map fascinated of the many ways you can get to one store.

"Haruhi look! There's a new section in the mall! We need to go now!" Haruhi rubbed her temples.

"We should wait for-." She was cut off by Mori picking her up and running after Tamaki.

"Sorry, Haruhi." She sighed.

"It's alright Mori-sempai, hopefully they can find us."

"I can't believe you guys licked ice cream off my cheek, you've could've wiped it off with a napkin." Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kya were walking out of the parlor. The twins smiled flirtatiously.

"**What would be the fun in that?"** Kya sighed and looked around for the others. She felt her cell phone vibrate and took it out. It was a text message from Haruhi.

_**Haru**_

_Don't know how we got here so fast but me and the others are in the new section of the mall. It's about 20 minutes from the ice cream parlor. _

_**Kya-neko**_

_20 min! I'm stuck with satan's sons! You expect me to survive that long with those two?_

Kya turned around to see the twins looking over her shoulder. She screamed.

"Don't do that!" The twins had a massive glint in their eyes and picked her up by the arms.

"Well Kya 20 minutes with us-."

"We would like to know you better in the little time we have." _God please help me from this hell! _Kya thought. Then she had an idea.

"Hey guys I saw some of your clients from the host club. How about we go over there and have some brother and sisterly love?" Hikaru scoffed.

"Please, you won't even know how to start." Kya smirked

"We'll see about that."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Kya! We didn't know you were here!" One of the girls ran up to us with the others behind her. "Where are the others?"

"We got separated." Kya replied. As if on cue Hikaru grabbed Kaoru lifting his chin up with his hand.

"But you know no matter how long we're separated from them I will always protect you Kaoru."

"Hika…"

"MOE so much brotherly love!" Kya separated Hikaru from Kaoru and cupped her hands between Hikaru's head.

"But Hikaru if your protecting Kaoru…" I leaned in closer to him noses touching. "Then who is going to protect you?" Most of the girls fainted after that scene and some were in shock. Kya smiled and started to walk away to find Haruhi and the others.

"**Wait up Kya!"** The twins left the awe-struck girls and followed her. Kaoru walked on the left of her.

"That was amazing; maybe you can do that at the club tomorrow." Hikaru nodded in agreement. Kya just laughed.

"Maybe." The walk went on for some time with silence.

"Kya, do you have any siblings?" Hikaru asked. She shook her head.

"Nope I was an only child when my parents we're alive." Hikaru nodded.

"Well… if you don't mind how did your mother die?" Kya froze in mid-pace with a sad look on her face. "I rather not talk about that, but at least I know she's in a better place now right?" She smiled but the twins could tell it was forced. They both let it go… for now.

**Kya's POV**

After we met up with the others we went to a restaurant for dinner. Everyone was sitting down enjoying themselves. Then something caught my eye. I turned to see what or who it was and I froze. Those cold lifeless icy blue eyes staring straight into my very soul. I shook it off, it can't be them I mean any one can have those same colored eyes.

"Kya-chan are you okay? You look pale." I snapped out of my trance and nodded.

"Yeah Hunny just tired." He smiled.

"Okay then! Do you want some of my cake?"

**The Next day (Host Club is open)**

I was splaying a soft melody on my guitar while Haruhi was humming deeply to it careful not to blow her cover.

"Wow Haruhi-kun. You have a lovely voice." Haruhi smiled.

"Why thank you ladies, but yours are so much prettier."

"T-thank you." The doors to the third music room opened abruptly. Everyone turned and look to she who it was.

"Yes pardon my interruption, Kya-san?" It was the chairman, Tamaki's father he was standing at the door with some files in his hands. I looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Chair man Sir?"

"Some young men wanted to see you." I was shocked I didn't know anyone else except the Host Club. The Mr. Souh turned around.

"You can come in now." I almost screamed at who I saw.

"Well, well the lamb is surrounded by the hungry wolfs isn't that right Miss Vunkannon?"


	12. Chapter 9: Surprise Visits

**Here's chapter nine! Clever it is your one of your OCs just to let you know oh and I had to make two of Sesshira's OCs a little bit older. Congrats for and Sesshira for winning!**

**Nickoli: 24**

**Klaus: 22**

**Kyouya: Can you get on with the story?**

**Me: Shut up Kyouya I'm the author here so I can do what ever I want. Which means I can kill you off.**

**Hunny: T_T why would you do that?**

**Me: Awww, you know I wouldn't do that Hunny, I'm just really cranky from my nap.**

**Hunny: Is that why Hika-chan Kao-chan are in the corner tied up with rope?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Haruhi: Kya does not own anything form Ouran High School Host Club. All of it belongs to our creator Bisco Hatori.**

**Me: Got that right.**

**CK Taken (Normal POV)**

The room looked back and forth between Kya and the four men who just came in. The look on Kya's face was pure fear and anger.

"Y-you're not supposed to be here." She looked at the man directly in front of her. He had short spiky light blond hair. His eyes were an icy cold blue almost grey and dark. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a black vest and some khakis. In his hand he was holding a cane and he was smirking.

"Well we do have our rights so you can't stop us." He took a few steps closer. "Besides we just wanted to say a friendly hello." Kya clenched her fist tears threatening to pour out.

"Shut up." He laughed

"Just like your father, always getting angry over the simplest of things."

"I said shut up!" He twirled his cane around.

"Now, now you don't want to get in the position you were in last time do you?" The other men chuckled behind him. Kya slammed her hand onto the table and she stood up to glare at him.

"**Zur Hölle!(1)" **The man put up his hands.

"Whoa, no need to get feisty, but now that were speaking in our native tongue. **Wir haben wieder und jetzt, wenn Sie nicht uns, was wir wir werden dich töten wollen kommen. (2)"**

Read phonetically

Dictionary

**pronoun **

sie

man

Noticing their friend's worried face the host club intervened.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude but it seems our friend does not want you here." Tamaki stood in front of him. The man just crossed his arms and looked at all the hosts.

"So, these are you friends hmm? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Felix Heinrich. The one next to the doorway is Wilson Olson."

Wilson was a laid back kind of man, standing at a good 6'8 he was a muscular kind of guy. His baldness made him look like a person you do not want to deal with. He was wearing a tight tank top with some sweatpants and sensible shoes. Wilson looked to the side with his grey eyes not caring for his introduction. "On the right of me is Nickoli Brandt and to my left Klaus Gene." Nickoli was leaning against a pillar, his dirty blond hair visible because of the blue high lights and his violet eyes glaring into Kya with hatred. He's wearing an expensive suit with a fresh-unlit cigarette maneuvering between his fingers. Klaus was reading a book, his bluish-green-gray eyes scanning the pages. He has shoulder length curly dark brown worn in a low ponytail. He was wearing a red button up dress shirt, two buttons were left open and he had a black ankle length trench coat with some jeans that were the same color.

Nickoli smirked at Kya. "**Es wird angenehm zu hören, Ihre Schmerzensschreie und Bitten wieder. (3)" **Kya snarled at him.

"**Schauen Sie, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, was du redest. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich wüßte nicht, wo es tat.(4)"**

Felix pushed Tamaki with the side of his cane and looked angerly at Kya.

"Lies!" He hissed.

"I assure you it is not!"

"**Fein, ich gebe dir 2 Wochen zu finden und übergeben Sie es. (5)" **They turned walk steadily out the door. Felix turned back around and smirked. "Just to refresh your memory, remember that you're **Gewinner. (6)" **With that last note they shut the door behind them.

**Read phonetically**

**Dictionary**

**noun **

**Geldbuße**

**Geldstrafe**

**Strafe**

**Bußgeld**

**Buße**

**Bestrafung**

**verb **

**klären**

**zu einer Geldstrafe verurteilen**

**adjective **

**fein**

**gut**

**schön**

**dünn**

**edel**

**zart**

**hübsch**

**elegant**

**heiter**

**vornehm**

**zierlich**

**adverb **

**prima**

" **Warum zum Teufel sind sie hier? Sie sollten nicht ... wie haben sie mich gefunden? Verdammt, ich weiß nicht einmal wissen, was sie wollen! Ich weiß nicht, was zu tun ist und die Jungs nun ihre in Gefahr, wegen einer Unterbrechung!"**

Listen

Read phonetically

Dictionary

**pronoun **

sie

man

While Kyouya told the ladies that the Club was closed early today during Kya's rant the other hosts were gawking at her. Haruhi _never_ saw Kya this mad or scared. Yeah she would curse a few times in German but would never speak it for an amount of time. Finally she calmed down and collapsed on the couch, slumping with her hands in her head.

"What am I going to do?" Hunny walked up to her.

"Kya-chan who were those guys?" she looked up at Hunny.

"Some _old _friends of my father." She sneered. Kya stood up and shook her head. _I need to think._ She turned toward Haruhi.

"I'm going to the dojo, I'll be home later. I need some time to be alone." Haruhi nodded and Kya got her stuff and headed out the door.

"Takashi I don't like those guys. It looks like Kya-chan hates them." Mori nodded his head.

"Yeah." As soon as Kya left there was silence and curiosity in the air. Haruhi was cleaning up tables while Kyouya was looking at his computer screen intently. Tamaki walked over to him.

"Anything wrong Kyouya?" He shook his head.

"No, I manage to capture Kya's rant and recorded it. It should be done translating in a-. Oh, there it is." Kyouya pressed a button on the laptop and a familiar voice started playing.

"_Why the hell are they here? They should not ... how did they find me? Damn, I don't even know what they want! I don't know what to do and the guys, now their in danger too, because of one simple interruption!"_

The recording stopped and started to write things down in his note book. "Very intriguing, although I wonder what she means by putting us in danger." All of them nodded, a little bit worried of what will come next.

**CK Taken**

"HYA!" _Thump!_ The punching was bag swinging back and forth upon the ceiling. Kya breathing heavily sat down on the bench and started to drink some water.

"_Kya do you remember those men who attacked you and your mother?"_

"_I try not to."_

"_If, you ever see them again either run or stay as far away from them as possible. Don't make any deals with them in the future."_

"_Why dad?"_

"_I don't want you to make the same mistake as I did."_

Kya sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration. She stood up to face the bag again and muttered to herself.

"Round 2."

**Nani Docks, Number 3 Warehouse, Tokyo**

Nickoli was smoking a cigarette while playing cards with Felix while Wilson and Klaus were arm wrestling.

"So, X what are we going to do with the little brat." Felix smirked and shrugged.

"Well we'll give her a reminder here and their along with her friends. Other than that we'll just have to wait." Nickoli growled and put out the remaining stud of the cigarette.

"You know I can't wait. I want to kill that bitch now." Felix placed a card down and sighed.

"In due time Nick, now King me."

**Okay yes a short chapter and I'm sorry but hey its better that 300 words right! Any way this is how I know how much you love my story. Press the button and review!**

**Translations**

**1. Go to hell.**

**2. We've come back and now if you don't give us what we want we will kill you.**

**3. It is going to be pleasant to hear you cries if pain and suffering again."**

**4. Look I don't know what you're talking about. If I did I wouldn't know where it is.**

**5. Fine I will give you 2 weeks to find what we need and bring it too us.**

**6. Taken**

**Google translate is not that accurate -_-'**

**Listen**

**Read phonetically**

**Dictionary**

**pronoun **

**sie**

**man**


	13. Chapter 10: Spring Vacations

**Hey guys ignore the words that were like read dynamically, pronoun, or whatever for some reason they were invisible to me so yeah. YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Clever is my top review so far along with Sesshira. Don't make me be like those people who say:**

**Random Author: Okay guys give me 15 more reviews then I'll update! XD.**

**No I'm not like that im not gonna torture you like that and just brush it off with a capital x and d smiley face. So the least you guys can do is review. But anyway for those who added me on their favorite and alert lists THANK YOU! Remember for those who don't know, Vunkannon is Kya's real last name.**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR ITS CHARACTERS! But what I do own is this plot and Kya.**

**CK Taken**

**Ootori home, 6:48 p.m**

_Hmm._ Kyouya was staring intently at his laptop's screen. _It seems I was the only one to notice that the men used Kya's old last name._ He started to search the internet. _The Vunkannons were very successful. Rich in wealth but never showed it._ His eyebrows narrowed. _A classified document? It's from Kya's father, but it's protected by a powerful firewall I can't get through. _He sighed, turned of the machineand rubbed his temples. Kyouya got his phone out and called Tamaki.

'_Kyouya! Hello, does daddy need to come over?' _He growled into the phone.

"No, _daddy _tomorrow is the last day of school before spring break right?"

'_Yes, I believe so. Remember that we're taking our daughters to Cuba!"_

"I did Tamaki, but there's a change of plans. Do you think we can go to Germany for this week of spring break?"

'_Well I see no problem in that. We could learn so much more about Kya's culture!'_

"Yes very well, but for the first night we will be sleeping at your family's hotel close to the airport."

'_You mean the one close to the beach?'_

"Yes, I need to go Tamaki. Make sure you inform the others about the change." With that he ended the call and mumbled.

"What are you hiding Kya?"

**The next day, Ouran high school**

Kya glared at Kaoru for throwing a wad of paper at her face. She picked it up and opened it carefully so she wouldn't get caught.

_Kya,_

_Tono said we're going to Germany for the spring break. After school you, Haruhi, and the rest of us will meet in Tamaki's limo and drive to his family's hotel close to the airport. Kyouya got you and Haruhi's passports and your bags are already packed. So no excuses. _

Kya's eye twitched and she looked over toward Haruhi. She was clenching the note Hikaru had gave her with a scowl on her face. _How did they already pack our bags? _Kya thought. Once class was over they walked to lunch.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this with out our permission!" Haruhi and Kya walked swiftly to our table.

"Don't blame us Haruhi." Hikaru started. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah blame the demon king."

"Blame who?" Hikaru and Kaoru paled and hid behind Haruhi. Kya looked up at Kyouya.

"I agree with Haruhi, why didn't you ask us first?" Kyouya got out his notebook and started writing in it.

"Well for one thing if we asked you two had a 98 % chance of saying no and Tamaki probably wouldn't shut up about his daughters being alone."

Kya just sighed and started eating. _At least warn me first._

"Kya-chan!" Hunny bounced into her lap and started to hug her. "Did you hear that we're going to Germany? Can you give us a tour when we get there?" Kya laughed and ruffled Hunny's hair.

"Sorry Hunny I didn't live in Germany for long. I only stayed there for 6 years of my life." She noticed the sad look on his face. "But I know some really great spots in the country where we can for picnicking!" Hunny's smile returned and he jumped up in happiness.

"Yay! Did you hear that Takashi? We can have some cakes and ice cream for the sweets!" Mori just smiled lightly and nodded. Tamaki busted in to the cafeteria with a huge grin on his face. He looked toward Haruhi and Kya.

"Ah, just the two I wanted to see." He walked over to the rest of them and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"Haruhi I packed all your things so there's no need to worry daddy is here to take care of you!" Haruhi glared at him.

"Sempai, don't touch me. And who gave you permission to pack my stuff?" Tamaki wailed and went into the corner of woe. Hikaru came up behind Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi Kaoru and I got some clothes for you and Kya designed from our mother." Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Oh rapturous joy." The rest of the day went by excitedly well for Tamaki anyway. Finally the final bell rung and Haruhi and Kya were dragged outside and pushed into a limo.

**Kya's POV**

I sighed and got comfortable in the limo. I was sitting on the left of Mori with Hunny on his right. I really didn't want to go anywhere this spring break, I mean that only gives me a week left to find whatever the hell those murderers need! I need to calm down maybe the guys wont mind if I sing. I reached for the back to get my guitar.

"Do you guys mind if sing a song?"

"Yes of course my beloved daughter! I would love to her you angelic voice!" Tamaki reached across his seat to grab my hand but I just smacked it with the back of my guitar. I looked toward Haruhi.

"Would you like to join me?" Haruhi smiled and nodded while the other hosts looked at her in awe.

"**You can sing Haruhi?"** The twins said in unison. She just nodded and smiled telling them in silence. _You'll see. _

I took at deep breath started a tune.

**(A/N when Haruhi and Kya sing together it will be like this. Kya, **_Haruhi, _together.** Listen to the song if you want to it helps and sets the mood lol.)**

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend_  
**There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end**

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
**Now that I found you**, _now that I'm here with you_  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
**Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine**

**Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away **and I**  
**  
Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
**Now that I found you,** _now that I'm here with you_  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
_Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine  
_  
_This is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals_

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
**Now that I found you**, _now that I'm here with you_  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
_Happily ever after just took time_  
**Once upon this broken heart of mine.**

Haruhi and I looked at the faces of the guys. Tamaki was practically in tears and awe (surprisingly not in his stupid way), Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny were staring in shock at us, and finally Kyouya (shockingly) and Mori had their mouths slightly opened before closing them.

"Haruhi, why didn't you tell daddy you could sing? We've could of made a beautiful piece on my piano." Tamaki slightly whispered. Haruhi just shrugged and leaned her head on the headrest to close her eyes. I put my guitar away and let everyone else talk. The next thing I knew I drifted off to a slumber just like Haruhi, not caring what my head was resting on.

**CK Taken**

I woke up to a sudden halt.

"What happened?" I was muffled as I snuggled my head into the soft fabric of… Mori? I sat up. "Gomen, Mori-sempai!" I felt heat rise up to my face. He put his hands up and shook his head.

"Mmm. We're at the hotel." I looked out the window and saw a 30-story hotel towering over us.

'Rich Bastards.' I heard Haruhi mumble. I laughed quietly and we got off the limo. We checked in and Haruhi and I went to our rooms. Tamaki's was right next ours, while the twins were across from us. Hunny and Mori we're also next to us while Kyouya's was cross from them. Tamaki opened the door with the twins behind them.

"Haruhi! Kya! Quickly get your swimsuits on we're going down to the beach!" I looked toward Haruhi and she just sweat dropped.

"Well I guess we have no choice" I sighed. The twins cheered and smiled evilly as they left out the door.

"Haruhi I have a bad feeling of what the twins got us for swimsuits." She nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully they gave us the decency of a one-piece." I shook my head.

"I doubt that. You know the twins."

"True." Praying I opened my bag to find A Silver-gray blue _two piece bikini._ No it wasn't that reviling but still…

"**Verdammt!" **I cursed out loud. Haruhi jumped, looked up and frowned.

"Let's just pray they gave me a…" She held up her swim suit. Hers was the same but pink and red. I already knew what this meant. They would see my scar and that would mean questions. I thought of a solution.

"Maybe I can just wear a towel. Most of the other clothes aren't cover-up material." Haruhi pondered for a moment.

"I guess you're right. We can try." I nodded and we put our swimsuits on. Walking outside with a towel around my waist we saw the other hosts stop their beach activities to stare at us. Tamaki and the twins blushed beet red when he saw us. He ran up to us.

"Haruhi what did I tell you about showing to much skin! At least be like your sister, she has the decency to cover below her waist!" Haruhi just rolled her eyes and pushed him away. Kaoru looked at me.

"Yeah why _are_ you wearing a towel its about 80 degrees out." I shifted my weight.

"Well for one thing I don't trust myself in a bikini with three deviously handsome but perverted men in my sights, as for the other reason I don't feel exposed as much." I walked over to the lounge chair and sat down.

"Aren't you going to enjoy the beach instead of lying down?" I turned my head to see Kyouya typing on his laptop.

'Look whose talking' I muttered. "Did Haruhi and I have to go on this trip?" Kyouya continued typing and smirked.

"Yes or it would've been added to your debt. You see we had a little agreement with our clients and said its okay for them to come."

"So basically we're still working." That's just plain stupid, what's the point of even going on this dang trip? Kyouya stopped typing and started to wipe off his glasses.

"Yes and no, you and Haruhi can still enjoy yourselves while we're there but try and use your hosting charms while relaxing. Oh and also you'll be our translator." I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes for a minute. I'm going to have to figure out what's going to happen in Germany. I have a feeling something strange is going to happen. Haruhi walked up and grabbed a towel to dry of her hair.

"I'm done for the night, I'll meet you guys back inside alright?" Kyouya just nodded and I stood up and stretched.

"I'll be behind you let me just dip my feet in the water." Haruhi nodded and walked off. I calmly walked toward the clear blue ocean. I saw Mori gazing right at it. He's so compassionate and kind, I wonder what's on his mind? I reached out for him.

"Mori-sempai." I took a step forward not knowing one of the twins banana peels sprawled out onto the sand. Before I could react I slipped and the next thing I knew I was on top of something.

"A-ah." I looked up, staring straight into the eyes of Mori. The position we were in was awkward. I knew my face was scarlet red right now and Mori's had a faint hint of a blush that was turning a deeper shade of red. It turns out he tried to catch me so my hands were on top of his bare chest and I was straddling him. We were like that for several seconds until the cute voice of Hunny snapped out of our awkward moments.

"Kya-chan how did you get that scar?" I froze, now that I noticed when I was falling my towel came off but I was too embarrassed to notice. Mori and I stood up and I turned around to face them. I herd Mori gasp silently in surprise. Hunny, cuteness gone from his face, asked me again.

"Kya, what happened to you?" With my peripheral vision I saw Kyouya writing something down. I looked at the twins and Tamaki they also looked serious.

"Its nothing guys just a simple scar." Hoping they would let it go I reached for my towel I had dropped.

"_Simple?_ That is not a simple scar it looks like it was carved into you!" I flinched at Hikaru's outburst it was partially true. I shook my head and started to walk away. Even before I could take three more steps. Mori's hands took me by the shoulder and spun me around. I was shocked by his sudden action. I could feel the gazes upon my back, why does it matter to them it's not their problem!

"Look its nothing you need to worry about I'm fine, Mori-sempai please let go of me." He complied and without another word I ran towards the hotel Still feeling the stares upon me.

**CK Taken Normal POV**

"Kyouya?" Tamaki turned toward his best friend. He shook his head.

"I don't know myself Tamaki but hopefully we'll figure out in due time." Tamaki just nodded. Kaoru sat down in the sand.

"It does look like it hurts." Hunny agreed holding Usa-chan tightly.

"**Gewinner."** Everyone looked at Mori. Hunny cocked his head slightly.

"What was that Takashi?" Mori looked down at his cousin and then the rest of the remaining hosts.

"**Gewinner. **That's what the scar said, if I recall it is in German." Kyouya nodded at Mori and started to write stuff down. Once he was done they started walking back to the hotel. Mori was in deep thought. _She couldn't have inflicted the scar on herself, so someone must have done it to her. But who I herd that word before, it was when those men came into the-. _

Nobody could see but at that very thought, Mori's eyes widen.

**A/N **

**Gewinner_ Taken**

**Oooh cliffie! Lol sorry you guys but I had to leave it there. So here is a poll or vote.**

**What song do you want Kya to sing next? If so do you want her to sing with Haruhi?**

**Okay so hopefully you guys will review, but I saw this jacked up movie yesterday. It was called Children of the Corn. IT scared the mess out of me T_T. Oh speaking of movies remember the chapter where the hosts had the sleepover with Haruhi and Kya? Well Marble Hornets is real and so is Slender man. Look both up on youtube if you dare. **

**REVIEW FOR ME PLZ!**


	14. Chapter 11 Airplanes!

**Yes I know im late but school caught up to me so blame the government! Sorry but this chapter is short. ATTENTION ALL ARTIST! I. would. Like. Fan. Art. Of. My. Story. PLEASE!**

**If you can I would be very grateful. Any way review blah blah ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High school Host Club and its characters, Our savior Bisco Hatori does.**

**CK Taken**

"Hurry up Haruhi!" In the Sakura airport several people were watching six handsome young men and two beautiful young ladies running towards a terminal, with several bags in hand.

"I'm coming Sempai, but its sort of hard to run with 40 POUND BAGS IN MY HAND!"

"Kya-chan do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine Hunny-sempai thank you." The strange teenagers, for that is what the other people thought, finally made it into the ticket line. The attendant looked up and silently gasped.

"Ootori-san! You made it just in time. First class and a private plane correct?" Once inside the plane an argument started of who would sit next to Haruhi.

"No Tono Haruhi should sit between us!" Hikaru stated. Tamaki wailed and flung his arms around.

"No! I will not have Haruhi sit between you scandalous devils!" Kya sighed in aggravation. Hunny grabbed her hand.

"Kya-chan, do you want to sit with me and Takashi?"

"Sure Hunny-sempai anything to get away from this argument." So the seating went like this, Haruhi was forced to sit between the Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki was weeping by the window seat while Kyouya was smirking next to him. Finally Hunny sat by the window while Kya in the middle and Mori on the other end. Soon the plane was off and the only sound was the roar of the turbines. Breaking the silence Kyouya started to type on his laptop while he spoke.

"So Kya you do understand you'll have to translate for us right." Kya growled.

"I heard you the first thousand times Kyouya." He raised his eyebrow at the snappy comment.

"I was just reminding you, I mean it is the first time we've all been to Germany." Haruhi looked toward Kaoru question on her face.

"You guys never have been to Germany?" Kaoru laughed.

"Of course we haven't just because we're rich doesn't mean we've been all around the world." Haruhi flushed he had practically read her mind. Hikaru glanced over at her.

"Awww Haruhi is blushing!" Tamaki jumped out of his seat to look at her.

"My dear daughter is embarrassed by you shady twins! Haruhi quick come sit by Daddy!"

_Ding! We are going in to a slight turbulence please stay in your seats._

At the sound of that the plane started shaking and Tamaki hit his head on the top of the plane. Wich caused him to pass out as he landed back in his chair. The twins started to laugh hysterically while Haruhi mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'At least he's going to be quiet.' Hunny was asleep while Kya and Mori were reading the same book together. Mori blinked once then twice while reading.

"This is a very interesting book." Kya jumped a little at his sudden words.

"Yeah, _Flowers in the Attic_ is always a favorite to me." She bookmarked the page and put the book away. "Its sad knowing what they've been through, and how their relationship is forbidden as brother and sister." Mori nodded.

"Mmm I don't think the grandmother is that evil she has her reasons, but I still dislike her." While they kept talking the 'sleeping' Hunny was listening to their conversation. Hunny knew Takashi wasn't talkative, but he seemed to enjoy talking to Kya. He knew himself that he hasn't much of a _real_ relationship with girls. It seems though Takashi has taken a crush to Kya. Every time Hunny would talk about Kya he could see a pink tinge come to his cheeks or when their with her Mori would have a protective glance over her.

_Maybe I should help them get together, but first I'll have to call Ranka-san._ Hunny mused. Mori enjoyed the chat that he and Kya had, but he still has the idea of who gave her that scar in his head. She was pretty upset that day those men came, maybe it was a family rivalry? Then he felt something on his arm, he looked over and say Kya fast asleep. He smiled, he was getting used to her using him as a pillow. Unconsciously he stroked her hair and fell asleep along side her.

Hours later the plane landed and everyone tiredly walked off. Tamaki surprisingly came over his slight concussion and was looking around the airport, eyed widening at signs. He grabbed Kya by the arm.

"Kya what does that sign say?"

"Welcome to Germany."

"And that one?"

"Vodka advertisement."

"Ohh and that one?"

"Tickets to see a movie."

"And what about that one?' Kya was getting irritated, then she thought of a good idea to throw Tamaki off from asking questions.

"That Tamaki-sempai is a condom advertisement. You're so interested in it you should buy some." Tamaki blushed and started to stutter.

"N-no! I was just curious!" Kya smirked and tried to stifle her laughter.

"Well you were looking at it for a long time I suspected you wanted some." The twins started busting out laughing.

"**Tono is such a pervert!"** Kyouya even smirked and Haruhi just giggled at his face, Mori had an amused smile and Hunny was just to busy looking at the different people pass by. The still embarrassed Tamaki walked out of the airport with the others. They got into the limo waiting for them and drove off to the nearest hotel.

"Well." Kyouya started. "This looks like its going to be an interesting week."

**Again sorry its so short! Any way Questions for you to answer. Whoever gets them right gets bragging rights!**

**What do you think is going to happen to the Host Club while in Germany!**

**Will Kya Have another one of her flashbacks?**

**Finally, Will Takashi and Kya's friendship blossom into something more?**

**Choice questions!**

**1.) what songs shall the Host club sing!**


	15. Chapter 12: Trances and Questions

**A/N Gomen! T_T please don't kill me its summer vacation and my brain gets all mushy when it's around this time. I also get lazy -_-' anyway Im back aren't I? 43 reviews only 7 more to get to the halfway point! Love you alls! Okay so Bragging rights time.**

**Congratulations, Escape to Ouran for winning your bragging rights! Let's see what you got right!**

**Q.1 your close she doesn't get kidnapped but she takes Haruhi with her.**

**Q 2! Right on point!**

**Q.3 Correct! **

**ON WITH THE STOREH!**

**CK Taken**

**7:50 Nachet Hotel, Hamburg, Germany**

"Kya, wake up !" The twins and Tamaki were trying to get the girls out of bed. Haruhi got up instantly. Kya…not so much. They started to shake her vigorously.

"Guys I would stop that if I were you. Kya is an early bird and enjoys morning, but when she gets less than three hours of sleep she gets REALLY grumpy." Hunny smiled.

"Is she AB blood Haru-chan? Then she'll be like me and Kyo-chan, ne Takashi?" Takashi looked down at his cousin.

"Ah." Suddenly they heard a growl under the covers. The hosts backed up, Kya sat up with a glare at each one of the hosts. She looked over to Tamaki and the twins.

"Didn't I warn you to wake me up after 9:00?" Tamaki looked at her with his infamous puppy eyes.

"But Kya you promised that we were going to have a picnic!" She didn't respond, so Tamaki looked over to see that she had went back under the covers and a light snoring could be heard. Tamaki went in the corner playing with some discolored mushrooms. Kaoru snickered at Tamaki while Hikaru was amused but getting a little impatient, so he took the covers on Kya's bed and pulled them off.

Haruhi shuttered inside, she remembered she did that once after her and Kya stayed up studying until four in the morning. Let's just say she couldn't feel her legs for a week because of the intense martial arts spar they had. Haruhi's suspicions were correct Kya quickly grabbed Hikaru and flew him straight into Mori who stumbled back slightly at the sudden impact.

"**Get the hell out of here!"**

Tamaki, who had finally come out of the corner, hid behind Mori and peeked over the side of him.

"But-but..." He was interrupted by Kyouya stepping up and pushing up his glasses.

"You know I'm going to add some money to your debt because of the injuries you inflicted injuries on Hikaru." Kya turned and glared at the shadow king.

"Does it look like I give a damn if you do? Im _tired_ we _only _got two hours of sleep. I'm not getting up, carry me for all I care, but I'm going back to sleep!" With that final word she flopped back down on the bed and drifted off. The twins looked at each other and smiled deviously. Hikaru whispered pretty loudly to Kaoru with an evil glint in their eyes.

"_**Did you hear that Kaoru she said we could carry her."**_

"_**Yes I did my dear brother, but she can't go out in those clothes."**_Haruhi knew what the twins were going to do so she intervened.

"Oh, no you guys are _not_ going to dress her up." She got up and stretched turned around and pushed the doppelgangers out of the room. She turned to stare at the other hosts. They took the message and left, but before Mori could leave Haruhi spoke out his name. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Could you wait out side the door that way I could call you to let you know that you can carry her, but you don't have to if you want!" She said the last part quickly. "It's just that I don't trust the others especially Tamaki and the twins." He looked at her and smiled slightly. Haruhi sighed and smiled as well, Mori went to go wait out side.

**CK Taken**

"Okay guys first we need to get a couple of sodas and other things from the store." Haruhi was looking through the grocery list that Kya and her prepared on the plane. Hunny bounced up and down looking through out the small town of Hamburg.

"Ne, ne! This place is different than Japan!" Kyouya looked up from his note book to look around.

"It is very interesting." The three Bakas were to busy pointing out the most obvious things in the town. Mori, who had Kya hoisted up on his back still sleeping, nodded and stared at some of the scenery. Finally they were in the store looking for the necessary items they needed. After a good hour of searching they went up to the cashier. It was a woman who looked like she was in her late 20's. When she looked up she raised an eyebrow at the strange group, but still managed to scan all their items. She looked at the most intelligent, which obviously was Kyouya.

"**Papier oder Kunststoff?" **An instant flash from Kyouya's glasses indicated that he needed to act fast. He turned toward the tall Senior.

"Mori-sempai, could you wake Kya up please?" He nodded and shook her gently. He heard her mumble.

'Five more minutes Haru…' He shook her one more time and she shot up quickly realizing she wasn't in her bed.

"Wait what…?" Mori set her down and she looked at her surroundings. As she was looking she spotted a very impatient cashier.

"**Papier oder Kunststoff?"** Kya sighed and remember why they were here. _I must have been in a very grumpy mood this morning._ She replied to the cashier

"**Kunststoff."** The lady nodded and started to put the food in plastic bags. She turned around and saw all the hosts sweat-drop. Haruhi looked irritated.

"You mean to tell me she was asking for Paper or Plastic?" Kya nodded and took some of the bags.

"Yep."

The Hosts were taking a limo to the country side, enjoying the beautiful sights around them. They stopped at a dirt road and got out. Their was a big oak tree on top of a small hill overlooking the plains and grass. The other Hosts went up the tree to get set up while Haruhi and Hunny stayed behind to get the other things

"This place is so Pretty ne Kya-chan?" Hunny turned around. "Kya-chan?" Kya was looking off further into the dirt road whispering something. Her eyes widen and looked toward her foster sister and the Boy Lolita. She quickly grabbed the two of them by the arm and ran off down the dirt road.

"Kya? What wrong!" Haruhi yelled. They stopped in a fork in the road. She was looking franticly at the two paths. She finally answered.

"I-I remember this place, the place where we're having a picnic…. I can't believe I didn't notice this before!" Hunny grabbed her by the arms.

"Kya! Snap out of it! Tell us slowly what's wrong." Kya blinked, she had never seen Hunny act this way before. She took a deep breath but you could still see the slight glaze on her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hunny I can't! I need to go now! I just have to make sure its still here." She broke away from him, grabbed Haruhi and ran of to the left of the road leaving a very shocked and confused Hunny. He whispered to himself.

'What the heck is going on?'

The other Hosts just finished setting up the rest of the things for the picnic. Mori looked up from putting the blanket down and saw that Haruhi, Kya, and Hunny were gone. His heart skipped a beat. He turned to the meagne host.

"Kyouya, have you seen Haruhi and the others?" Kyouya shook his head and searched around the spot._ Where could they've gone?_

"MOTHER OUR PRECIOUS CHILDREN ARE GOOONNNNEEE! CALL THE POLICE!" The twins smacked Tamaki in the back of the head and then looked at the know-it-all.

"Yeah Kyouya-sempai-."

"Where did our toys-."

"**Run off in a time like this!"** Kyouya pushed up his glasses. A little nervous because they were in a place unfamiliar, even for him.

"Honestly, Hikaru and Kaoru I don't know." Hikaru's eyes widen.

"What do you mean you don't know! Something could have happened to them!" The calmer twin grabbed Hikaru's shoulders from behind.

"Calm down Hikaru, remember Haruhi, Kya, and Hunny are all Martial Artists so-." Hikaru turned around quickly. He sneered.

"That doesn't matter they could still be in danger for all we know!" Kaoru looked pleadingly at Kyouya.

"Hikaru is right Kaoru we still don't know our environment to well around here. We should start looking. I say down that dirt road." He turned to Mori. "See if you can get Hunny on his cell phone." The silent host nodded and took out his phone.

_-Mori-_

_Mitsukuni, where are you?_ As soon as he sent the message another one popped up

_-Hunny- _

_Follow the dirt road you'll see me at a fork in the road._

Mori told the others where Hunny was, but Mori noticed he didn't mention 'we' in the text. Did that mean Kya and Haruhi are not with him?_ I hope their okay_ he thought_ I want to protect them from harm. If anything happened to them… I won't be able to forgive myself. Kya…she's she is something more, I don't know but I'll figure out things soon that way she can be safe._

**CK Taken Kya's POV**

"_Whether or not there's a fork in the road always turn left it will lead you back home."_

I don't remember running so long and I don't remember dragging Haruhi and Hunny with me. All I remember is looking at the Old Oak tree and took off down the road, ignoring the shouts of my sister and my friend. When I stopped all I saw was Hunny gripping by the arms telling me to calm down. I couldn't I just had to a feeling was urging me pulling me toward it. So I shook him off and grabbed Haruhi and once again I was in a trance hearing the voices of my parents guiding me.

"_You're almost there Honey, you and your friends will be safe there."_ Mom, even if my vision was blurry I could see a building like structure coming up. I thought I herd Haruhi gasped but I was to transfixed as my vision cleared and saw my-my home.

"**Haruhi! Kya!" **I heard the twin's voice in the distance also along with the others but it was blocked out by another voice, this time it was my father.

"_Kya dear remember the poems and phrases I used to read to you? Do you remember your favorite one?" _

"Sempai! Stop hugging me!" Once again I snapped out of my trance. All eyes were on me. Hunny looked up at the tall building.

"Kya-chan aren't we trespassing?" I shook my head and looked at the house once more. Some how it was still kept, there were no weeds or moss growing on the sides of the wall and the grass was nicely cut. How was that possible? The only way to know the password to get in if you're a family member or a _really_ close friend of my father or mother. Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Obviously we're trespassing because someone is keeping the house well kept." Again I turned around and shook my head.

"No whoever is in there is the one who's trespassing, this is _my_ home."

Hikaru came up behind me.

"It's not that big." I shrugged. IT wasn't really if I remember it was 5 rooms and 3 ½ bathroom. A pretty good size kitchen and other necessary rooms you would find in a house.

"I remember my dad always saying wealth is nothing, the most important treasure is love and family." I walked up to the gate and on the side a computerized voice came up.

'_Name?' _ I turned towards it.

"Kya Vunkannon."

'_**Kya Vunkannon'**_

'_**Daughter if Joel and Akiri Vunkannon'**_

'_**Blood Type: O+'**_

'_**Protector Seiko.'**_

_**ACESS GRANTED**_

**Sorry to leave you guys off here! REVIEWS MAKE ME POST QUICKER! Any way again I am soooo sorrrryyyy for not updating! **

**Question time for bragging rights!**

**Q1. What will they find in Kya's house!**

**Q2. Will they every get back to the picnic? Or let the food spoil! (lol)**

**Q3. FINALS FOR SONG CHOISE PEOPLE what songs should the host club sing at the karaoke party!**


	16. Chapter 13 PREVIEW

**Chapter 13: Discoveries**

**(Normal POV)**

"Ah, back in the homeland." Felix sighed as he and the others walked out of the airport. Wilson grunted.

"So she actually had the guts to come back here?" Nickoli looked over at him and snorted.

"Does it look like I give a damn? Even after she gives us what we want I'll still kill her." Klaus hushed them.

"Quiet you two we're out in public." He turned toward Felix. "So do you know where the girl is?" Felix nodded.

"Probably at her old house sobbing like the child she is." He chuckled and gestured them out of the airport and in to a taxi. Inwardly Felix smirked.

_This is going to be a fun week._


	17. Chapter 13 THE REAL CHAPPIE!

**ITS NOT MY FAULT! Blame my stupid computer…it got a MASSIVE Virus and so did my moms computer, I think a hacker got to us. Also another thing on my excuses is that my email ALSO got hacked so I made a new one…ignore the previous authors note I'll delete later on. Oh and you guys can skip the beginning its just the part of the preview I posted ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 13: Discoveries**

**(Normal POV)**

"Ah, back in the homeland." Felix sighed as he and the others walked out of the airport. Wilson grunted.

"So she actually had the guts to come back here?" Nickoli looked over at him and snorted.

"Does it look like I give a damn? Even after she gives us what we want I'll still kill her." Klaus hushed them.

"Quiet you two we're out in public." He turned toward Felix. "So do you know where the girl is?" Felix nodded.

"Probably at her old house sobbing like the child she is." He chuckled and gestured them out of the airport and in to a taxi. Inwardly Felix smirked.

_This is going to be a fun week._

**CK Taken (Kya's POV)**

As the gates opened the compulsion came over me again, I heard Kyouya's agitated but slightly amazed voice.

"Well we have the gate open but what about the door? Its obviously going to be locked." I started to slightly worry, but I ignored him and started walking forward. I scanned the doors for anything trying to remember how to get in. Dad used to read stories to me when I was little, it was mostly Edgar Allen Poe. I rubbed my temples, but what does that have to do anything with this? Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hint of gold on the left side of the wall. It was a plaque, as I traced my hand over it as I read it.

_But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before_.'

'Then the bird said 'Nevermore'**' **I muttered.

_Click!_

I turned my head to the door and looked back at the others, they were hesitantly looking at me with slight fear and confusion. My hand trembled as I put it on the handle and turned. The door opened silently and I stepped in.

My home, its been a long time since I've been in it. Even though I only lived here for six years it brought relief to me immediately the second I walked in. I looked around the small foyer to see if anything changed. There was little dust like someone was coming here and cleaning every week. Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to find the nearest closet in the house to take note of my 'fashion sense' while Tamaki was scolding them, knocking over things in the process. I glared at them.

"Would you guys knock it off!" Before they could respond Mori silenced everyone.

"There's someone upstairs." We all froze and listened. I heard shuffling from the hall way above us. Kyouya pushed up his glasses from the bridge of his nose while he hissed in my ear.

"I told you somebody was here." From the sound of it the source was coming closer.

"Who's there?" That voice…I looked up at the top of the stairs

"Seiko?" I asked. Seiko walked down the stairs, okay now I was REALLY confused. "What are you doing here?" The others looked from me to Seiko.

"Taking care of your house of course." He replied. My house? Seiko gestured us to follow him. "Come let us get comfortable, Kya I'm sure you remember the way to the living room?" I nodded awkwardly and led the others into the room. Once we all sat down Seiko came in with some drinks and sat down with us.

"Before I begin do any of you have any questions for me?" Kyouya slightly raised his hand.

"Yes, aren't you one of the doctors at a hospital that my father has?" Seiko nodded.

"You are a very good observer Kyouya, but I'm only there if this little one…" He gestured his hand to me and I slightly blushed. "is severely hurt or for any other reason." When he was done I stared at him, looking at every detail on his face. I let out a shaky breath.

"Why do you look like my father?" Seiko smiled sadly and looked toward the hosts.

"Would you excuse us this is a private matter, go on and make yourselves at home if you like." We all looked at each other and nodded and I watched them walk out the door Once they left I turned my attention toward Seiko. He looked at me with intent.

"Kya, your father was not who you think he was."

**CK Taken (Normal POV)**

"Guys I don't think we should do this." Haruhi and the others were looking at a door that lead to Kya's room/ Hikaru put an arm around Haruhi's shoulders while Kaoru was picking the lock.

"Aw, come on Haruhi we're curious even Kyouya is in on it."

"Think about it Haruhi." Kyouya started. "She's our friend also Seiko said make yourself at home which is pretty much giving us permission to do this. Plus don't you want to see your sisters room?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, yeah I do but the door was locked for a rea-."

"Got it!" Kaoru exclaimed. Tamaki quickly pushed him out of the way and ran in the room. Hikaru and Kaoru went next as did Hunny and Mori. Kyouya and Haruhi looked at each other and went in after them.

"It looks like its been redone ne Takashi?" Hunny said as he looked around the room.

"Hm" Mori replied looking around and nodding. The room was painted a sky blue, a window door that led to a small balcony filled the room with light. The bed was queen sized and had a white and grey bedspread.

"Seiko must have somehow knew Kya was coming back and redid the room for her." Haruhi turned around and in the corner of her eye she saw a picture frame by the bed. She walked over to it and picked it up, she silently gasped. Tamaki turned around.

"Whats wrong Haruhi?" The others walked up behind her and examined the picture in her hand. The photo and a little girl hoisted up on her father's back, the father was smiling widely at the camera and the mother had her hand intertwined with her husbands.

"Are those Kya-chan's parents Haru?" Hunny questioned her. Haruhi nodded sadly as she put the picture down.

"I'm going to go find the bathroom," Haruhi started to walk out the door. "and if I find anything broken its going to be the death to ALL of you." Tamaki started to cry and went in the corner.

Kaoru glanced around the room.

"Hey where is Mori-sempai?" The others looked around, but before they could call out they heard a familiar voice in the hall way.

"Over here." When they walked out the room they saw Mori holding an old article of a newspaper in Japanese. Tamaki walked up and took the paper from Mori and started reading

"Mori why are you reading and old edition of a…" Tamaki's eyebrows furrowed and his face paled. Kyouya looked at Tamaki.

"What is it?"

"T-the paper it's a bout the Joel Vunkannon murder case.

**OKAY DONE! Yeah so I had writers block so sorry if it's a little choppy XD Its late so I don't have time to do the contest thing. BUT REVIEWSSSSS AND ILL GIVE YOU ALL VIRTUAL COOKIES!**


	18. Chapter 14: Part one

**YES im updated! XD Okay yall were back in business! Thanks every one for the reviews I really appreciate them! **

**This chapter is REALLY emotional it goes into detail of Kya's past so…I really had a hard time writing this I almost broke down on my own computer. There is some Haruhi/Kya Sisterly love in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**Bored411: Well you'll get to see there reactions soon so don't freak out! You've been an awesome reviewer for my story and I'm glade you're still enjoying it!**

**Escape to Ouran: Thanks, and I agree I ADORE Edgar Allen Poe I thought that part in the story somewhat fit, (and also I was just dead stuck on that part XP) anyway De-chan you are one of my top three reviewers! I thank you for that hope you enjoy the storeh! **

**Disclaimer: Unless Piles of Yen fell from the heavens then Im hopeless, I DO NOT OWN OURAN**

_Kaoru glanced around the room._

"_Hey where is Mori-sempai?" The others looked around, but before they could call out they heard a familiar voice in the hall way._

"_Over here." When they walked out the room they saw Mori holding an old article of a newspaper in Japanese. Tamaki walked up and took the paper from Mori and started reading_

"_Mori-sempai why are you reading and old edition of a…" Tamaki's eyebrows furrowed and his face paled. Kyouya looked at Tamaki._

"_What is it?"_

"_T-the paper it's a bout the Joel Vunkannon murder case."_

**Chapter 14: Lies shall be Told but Questions Shall be Answered**

**Normal POV**

Every male host was standing in absolute silence. Hunny looked over at Kyouya who was examining the paper.

"Kyouya does Haru-chan know about this?"

"Do I know about what?" Haruhi walked out of the bathroom door closing it silently behind her. Kyouya handed her the paper and pointed to the title. Haruhi quickly scanned the paper and her face flashed from sadness to fear then to complete anger. Kyouya looked at her expecting for an answer.

"Well Haruhi?"

"No I don't know anything." Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're lying." Before they could say anything else they were interrupted by a scream of rage. Mori was first to run down the stairs with the others behind him. Once they were in the foyer they saw Seiko back up against the wall and Kya, red in the face, from pure utter rage.

"STOP LYING! My father was an innocent man he did none of those things!" Seiko put up his hands.

"Be reasonable Kya, you're acting like a foolish child! Just listen ple-"

_Smack!_

"Child?" Kya questioned. "You think of me as a child after what those bastards did? _**I **_ was no longer a child since the day when everything was taken away from me…" Seiko touched the side of his cheek that was quickly turning red. Kya turned around and ran upstairs to her room. They all flinched at the sound of the door slamming.

Hikaru and Kaoru both glared at Seiko and started to speak in unison.

"**What did you say to her?" **Seiko rubbed the side of his cheek and sighed.

"I told her nothing but the truth." He looked toward all of them. "You all should go talk to her, and I mean ALL of you are the closest thing she counts as a family to her." Seiko walked off to the bathroom to treat his bruise. Haruhi went back up the stairs first to walk to Kya's room. Once she was there she knocked on her door.

"Kya? Could you please let us in?" No answer, Haruhi took hold of the doorknob and turned it. The door opened silently and she walked in, oblivious to her other six friendsbehind her. Kya was sitting on her bed facing the window, she was looking at the picture of her and her parents. Tears were silently flowing down her face.

Haruhi walked over and put her in a comforting embrace.

"_I'm ready."_ Kya murmured into her sister's shirt. She looked up and stared at the others.

"You guys might want to sit down, everything I've told you about myself is a lie." As she looked into their eyes she saw slight anger and regret. Haruhi rubbed her back reassuring her. She took a shaky breath.

"You all have a right to know what really happened. When I was eight we were nicely settled in Japan. Everything was going great with me and my parents. My father was being a successful music artist and my mother being the top female kendo player in Japan. One night my mother and I went to a dojo so we could practice…that night everything changed for me." She clenched her fists and her knuckles turned white as chalk.

"Do you guys remember Felix and the others that came to the club that one week?" She looked at them, each head nodding in the process. "Well, we left early so we could cook dinner, but on our way back we were pushed into an old building. It was dark and I was scared so I yelled out for my mom, she didn't answer. Then a hand grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall. It was the very first time I saw Felix. They said some things I couldn't understand. Then I saw my mother escaping from Nickoli who was chasing her down. They quickly let go of me and started to grab hold off my mom." Kya took another shaky breath and continued.

"She told me to run, but I couldn't I was too scared and being the foolish little girl I was I begged them to let her go. All of them laughed, Felix and Nickoli came towards me while Klaus and Wilson held my mother down and started beating her." Her voice became tense and hard. "What they did to me…they defiled me, marked me as theirs." She lifted up the bottom of her shirt, showing the scar that was carved into her. "They took away the one thing that keeps a girl innocent."

Silence, complete and utter silence filled the room. Tamaki was in shock as were Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyouya's eyes showed emotion for the young German sitting beside him and Hunny had his head down eyes masked by his blond hair. Mori was different out of all of them. For the first time in his life his mask fell, shattered into a million pieces. Something wet ran down his face. He lifted his hand and wiped his eye.

_Tears?_

"Kya, what about your father?" Of course Kyouya said this but in a more calming gentle way. She looked at him fierce icy-gray eyes met onyx.

"Well five years past after that incident and my dad thought everything was fine, but lately he was ignoring me or was to busy. Once day he noticed that we didn't spend that much time together anymore so he decided to take a walk to the park. He never noticed that they were watching out every move or that they were following us. Before I could say anything to my dad I was knocked out." Haruhi took over from there, Kya couldn't speak any more.

"That was the day that I found her, so I called my dad over and we soon figured out that her father was killed and she was left to die. So we took her to the hospital and I convinced my dad to adopt her." She smiled sadly at Kya. "At least I'm lucky to have a great sister." As Haruhi hugged Kya one by one the others stood up and joined the embrace.

"You are loved by all of us Kya never forget that." Haruhi said, and with those words Kya broke down sobbing. Her grief, pain, and sorrow was lifted and drifted away into a forgotten world.


	19. An Update!

**Hello fellow readers! Yes I updated! *gasp!* Gomenasai for being away for so long but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am writing as of now a remake of Taken! Its called Taken: Redux. I may or may not delete the old story (this one) but I'm not sure. Although I need you guys to reply through reviews and messaging to make sure you guy didn't leave! Anyway the first chapter of T:R is up its been up for a WHILE. Im working on the second chapter now so it should be updated soon also Im going to fix the first chapter because of sp errors and such. But bottom line Im BACK! So I'll see you guys later Peace!**

** ~Kya-chan**


	20. Chapter 20 READ PLEASE

**OKAY GUYS! I'm really Grateful knowing people are still reading Taken. BUT PLEASE WOULD ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS LISTEN. This story Taken is know NOT being updated the remake Taken: Redux Is. So please! read Redux NOT THIS one!**


End file.
